Mystic : quand Damon réapprend la confiance
by Fanjag
Summary: En deux mots, Damon fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser ses certitudes et le transformer à jamais. L'histoire commence à la fin de la saison 1.
1. La rencontre

Damon m'inspire en ce moment... Profitons-en ^^ !

Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs (que je remercie de nous les avoir fait découvrir !)

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore contemplait le soleil couchant sur la ville de Mystic Falls. Sa vie, enfin son existence, avait failli prendre fin hier dans l'incendie où de nombreux vampires avaient péri. Anna. Le désespoir de Jeremy lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait écarté de sa mémoire depuis si longtemps. Une raison de plus pour ne pas écouter la voix d'Elena. Cette voix aux accents si différents de ceux de Katherine. Pourtant, cette voix faisait vibrer son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom. Ce qui énervait Damon au plus haut point. Rien ne l'avait habitué à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir. Désormais, il se surprenait parfois à se demander ce qu'Elena penserait de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Ce qui le poussait parfois à s'arrêter et à tourner le dos. Mais cela devait s'arrêter. Peu importait son opinion. Il avait été si heureux lorsqu'il avait cru la sentir répondre à son baiser. Mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en affirmant que jamais elle ne se serait laissé faire, trahissant ainsi Stefan, avait ouvert une nouvelle plaie dans son cœur. Les yeux de Damon s'obscurcirent et il s'élança vers la route, décidé à assouvir la soif qui commençait à faire son apparition. Ce soir, un verre ne serait pas suffisant et la chasse lui changerait un peu les idées. Ce soir, rien ne l'arrêterait.<p>

Le corps sans vie de la joggeuse tomba à terre alors qu'il savourait le plaisir du sang chaud coulant dans sa gorge. Pendant quelques secondes, toutes ses questions, tous ses problèmes disparurent et plus rien d'autre que ce sang n'exista plus pour lui. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, un profond sentiment de honte l'attaqua de plein fouet mais il choisit de le faire taire. Il connaissait la méthode, il y avait eu recours pendant des centaines d'années et si ces derniers temps, il avait oublié de s'en servir, il n'avait nullement oublié comment faire pour faire disparaître cette conscience qui par moments, tentait de le raisonner. Il entreprit de faire disparaître le corps sans perdre de temps. La ville n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Personne ne devait savoir. Surtout pas _elle_. Même en son for intérieur, il refusa de former les trois syllabes de son prénom. C'était bien assez difficile de la voir tous les jours, collées aux basques de son idiot de petit frère. Elle ne devait plus jamais interférer dans son esprit : envers et contre tout, il resterait le maître de ses pensées. Quitte à perdre une autre partie de son cœur en essayant. Tout à coup, un bruit le mit en alerte. Qui pouvait bien traîner dans les bois à une heure pareille ? La nuit était désormais tombée depuis un moment et seuls les oiseaux s'appelaient de temps à autre dans le silence de la nature. Il crut un instant avoir rêvé, mais une branche craqua et il se retourna vivement pour faire face à l'assaillant. Pétrifié, il aperçut, à l'orée de la clairière, une magnifique jument noire dont les yeux sombres le fixaient. Il ne décelait aucune peur en elle, mais elle n'approcha pas. Oreilles pointées, naseaux dilatés, elle observait le vampire avec méfiance. Surpris, il soutint son regard. D'habitude, les animaux fuyaient devant lui, leur instinct les avertissant du danger. Pourtant, l'équidé ne bougeait pas. Ils restèrent un long moment à se jauger, aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre. Enfin, le cheval s'ébroua puis plongea le nez dans l'herbe. N'osant toujours pas bouger, de peur d'effrayer l'animal, Damon sourit. Il avait toujours adoré les chevaux. En grandissant, il avait passé de longues heures à chevaucher dans les environs. Ce plaisir, comme beaucoup d'autres, lui avait été enlevé par Katherine lorsqu'elle avait conspiré pour faire de lui la créature qu'il était désormais. Heureusement, l'invention des véhicules à moteur lui avait facilité la vie et peu de chevaux vivaient d'ailleurs dans les environs.

- D'où tu sors ma beauté ?

Sa voix fit frémir les oreilles de la jument, qui continua pourtant à manger. Cependant, il remarqua qu'elle était tendue et que tout en mangeant, elle tournait autour de lui, sans jamais lui tourner le dos. Il soupira. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il l'admira même d'autant plus pour sa présence d'esprit. Elle avait bien raison de ne pas l'approcher. La confiance, c'était vraiment un concept humain. Comme si ceux-ci cherchaient à tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Après quelques minutes, il finit par s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.


	2. Souvenirs

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Merci à tous pour les reviews et les encouragements ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite !

Le bruit des sabots le sortit de sa torpeur due à l'alcool. Allongé sur le canapé, il faisait lentement tournoyer le liquide ambré dans le verre, absorbé dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il l'entendit. Stefan n'était pas là. Il passait la nuit avec _elle. _Se levant prestement, toute sa langueur disparue, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. La jument semblait l'attendre, immobile sur la pelouse du jardin. Il sortit sur le porche et murmura :

- Que veux-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Un hennissement puissant lui répondit. Fort comme un coup de clairon, il résonna dans la nuit comme un défi. Et Damon n'était pas homme à refuser un défi. Il sourit en signe d'acceptation puis se lança à la poursuite de l'animal, qui fit aussitôt volte-face et disparut dans la forêt. La piste n'était pas difficile à suivre. Le claquement des sabots frappant le sol en rythme, le souffle de la jument ainsi que son odeur rendaient la tâche aisée au vampire, habitué à ce genre de petit jeu. Cependant, il se contenta de la suivre à distance. Evidemment, il aurait aisément pu la rattraper et la vider de son sang. Contrairement à Stefan, il n'éprouvait aucun remords à prendre la vie d'autrui. Bête ou humain. Pour une raison obscure qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore, il avait envie de voir où sa proie le conduisait. De plus, la course au clair de lune était une activité bien plus réjouissante qu'une soirée passée à broyer du noir et à ne rien faire. Il avait besoin de cela. A tout moment, il pourrait changer d'avis, se lasser et couper net la fuite de la jument. Cette certitude l'amusa et il ralentit encore, tentant de compliquer un peu plus la chasse. Les bois semblaient retenir leur souffle et plus aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles pourtant attentives du vampire. Pas de quoi l'affoler, mais il trouva étrange le calme soudain de la nature. Observant ce qui l'entourait, il reconnut les alentours de l'ancien manoir des Salvatore, où il avait grandi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette partie de la forêt… Mises à part de vieilles ruines, il ne restait plus rien pour lui ici. D'un autre côté, il était si proche… Avant même qu'il prenne une décision consciente, ses pas l'entraînèrent sur le chemin autrefois si familier. Il s'arrêta face à l'ancienne demeure. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Le rire de Katherine vint résonner à ses oreilles et pendant un instant, il crut la voir courir derrière les arbres, joueuse et tentatrice. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir alors même qu'il tentait de le chasser. Revenir ici était une erreur. Penser à Katherine faisait immanquablement ressortir le pire en lui, en réponse à la souffrance qui l'étreignait encore, plus de 140 ans après sa disparition. Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que les articulations de ses doigts blanchirent. Il la sortirait de là… Peu importaient les sacrifices, les siens comme ceux des humains qui se dresseraient sur son passage. Ce terrible soir de 1864 Il s'était juré de la sortir de la tombe où elle avait été jetée et où elle dépérissait depuis si longtemps. À n'importe quel prix, il la tirerait de là. Pour qu'enfin ils puissent vivre leur amour au grand jour. Attiré par un sentiment qui tentait de se faire entendre envers et contre tout, Damon s'approcha du petit cimetière où était enterrée sa mère. Patiemment, il débarrassa la pierre tombale de la végétation qui s'y était accrochée avant de contempler le nom de ses parents luire doucement à la lumière de la lune. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec son père mais aujourd'hui encore, il gardait un merveilleux souvenir de celle qui lui avait donné le jour et était morte peu après la naissance de Stefan, les laissant tous les deux orphelins.

- Hey maman… Je sais que ça fait très longtemps… Pardonne-moi. Je voulais te dire que je vais bientôt délivrer la femme de ma vie de son calvaire. Je ne sais pas si tu serais fière de moi après tout le mal que j'ai pu faire mais… Tu me manques maman.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement. Un tel comportement n'était pas digne de lui et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux ruines avant de disparaître dans la nuit, à la recherche d'un dîner. Masquée dans l'ombre, la jument qui l'avait guidé sur le chemin du manoir le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées sans émettre un son.


	3. Soirée au Grill

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Bon, petit problème de chronologie, je voulais placer cette fic à la fin de la saison 1, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, Damon ne doit pas encore savoir que Katherine n'est pas dans la tombe. Du coup, cela se passe juste après l'épisode 13, lorsque Damon fait boire son sang à Elena pour obliger Stefan à lui rendre le journal qu'il vient de récupérer dans la tombe de leur père.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher. Et rien ne l'agaçait plus que de voir le chagrin et les remords peints sur le visage de son frère lorsqu'il le regardait en songeant à tout le mal qu'il avait accompli. Il le lui avait déjà dit : il était responsable de ses actes et portait sa propre culpabilité… Ou il l'étouffait plutôt. Question de sémantique. Ce matin là, il n'était pas d'humeur. La nuit avait été courte et il avait dû se rabattre sur le frigo en guise de casse-croûte, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'éveiller les soupçons une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il touchait au but…<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mr le héros au grand cœur ? Tu as une remarque à faire ?

Les yeux de Stefan ne le lâchèrent pas.

- Elena voudrait te parler. En tête à tête.

Damon sourit, conscient de la bataille intérieure qui faisait rage chez son meilleur ennemi.

- Un rendez-vous ? Elle s'est enfin rendu compte que j'étais bien plus drôle à vivre que le spécialiste de l'auto-flagellation ici présent ?

- Ne commence pas. Ce soir au Grill, d'accord ?

- Pour que tu nous surveilles discrètement de l'autre bout de la salle ? Je ne crois pas non.

- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'en mêler… Ce sera juste elle et toi.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit frémir Damon de joie intérieure… Voir souffrir Stefan était son passe-temps favori depuis si longtemps ! Et avec sa quête pour Katherine et ses plans machiavéliques qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à tomber à l'eau alors qu'il pensait enfin toucher au but, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de son petit frère ces dernières semaines. Depuis la mort de Lexy en fait… Et son voyage à Atlanta avec Elena… Voyage au cours duquel elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Enfin, l'après-vie. Son éternité.

- Tu sais ce que me veut la délicieuse Elena ? Une nouvelle ruse destinée à ruiner ce pour quoi j'ai œuvré depuis plus de cent ans ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Pas plus que je ne peux avoir confiance en toi. J'ai des choses à faire. Dis à Elena que je me joindrai à elle avec grand plaisir.

Damon retourna dans sa chambre. Il lui manquait encore une sorcière pour accomplir le rituel et ouvrir la tombe… Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Elena de demander à sa vaillante petite sorcière de l'aider. Après tout, il ne voulait que Katherine. Ensuite, il partirait avec elle et les deux tourtereaux pourraient vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il s'en moquait pas mal. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, il sortit une petite boîte noire du tiroir de sa table de nuit. A l'intérieur, le portrait de Katherine lui rendit son regard. Personne ne savait qu'il avait conservé précieusement cette photo pendant si longtemps. Pas même Stefan. Surtout pas Stefan. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur les lèvres de papier. Bientôt… Bientôt ils seraient enfin réunis.

Elena était nerveuse. Stefan avait peut-être raison, parler à Damon pouvait bien s'avérer être stupide. Elle doutait que le vampire ait digéré sa trahison. Une chose était certaine, il en voulait toujours à son frère. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté-là. « Et nous l'avons bien mérité » pensa-t-elle amèrement. En promettant à Stefan de l'aider à tromper l'aîné des Salvatore, elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa famille, ses amis qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger. Mais le désespoir qu'elle avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Elena et Stefan lui avaient menti l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son style de duper les gens. Fussent-ils des vampires insensibles, cyniques et criminels. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arriver et lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle, elle sursauta :

- Doucement ! On croirait une biche effarouchée ! Je ne vais pas te croquer ici et maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Damon. Merci d'être venu.

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu allais encore inventer pour te payer ma tête.

- Damon… Tu dois comprendre… Ce n'était pas contre toi. Mais on ne peut pas délivrer tous ces vampires ! Ce serait un massacre !

- Et alors ? Cette ville le mérite, Elena. Ils les ont assassinés, sans aucun remords, en 1864 !

- Les gens d'ici n'y sont pour rien… C'était il y a si longtemps Damon et puis… Ils défendaient la ville… C'était des…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de venir pour se disputer avec lui.

- Oh mais vas-y ! Dis-le Elena ! C'était des vampires, alors ils méritaient de mourir immolés ! Dois-je te rappeler que ton preux chevalier en est un aussi ? J'en ai assez entendu.

Furieux, il se leva et sortit du grill dans la nuit noire et humide. Il fit quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait suivi.

-Damon, attends ! Excuse-moi…

La frêle main d'Elena se posa sur son bras et il se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, le visage déformé par l'émotion.

- Ne me touche pas !

A son plus grand étonnement, la jeune fille ne recula pas. Elle enleva sa main mais resta plantée devant lui, comme hypnotisée.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais attaquée comme ça, avant.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais à deux doigts de te tuer l'autre soir ?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié…

Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Le goût de son sang dans sa bouche, son bras enserrant son cou. Il l'aurait tué sans hésitations'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Il était blessé, meurtri et elle était responsable du dernier coup qu'il avait reçu. Lentement, elle vint placer sa main sur la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux :

- Je suis venue te dire que je suis désolée, Damon. Pas pour avoir refusé de t'aider à libérer les vampires, mais pour avoir trahi ta confiance. Cela n'arrivera plus.

- Tu as raison. Cela n'arrivera plus, car je ne te l'accorderai plus. Tu m'as à nouveau prouvé qu'il était ridicule de compter sur les autres. Cette piqûre de rappel m'a été bénéfique. Je me suis souvenu pourquoi je suis mieux seul.

- Et pourtant, tu veux retrouver Katherine ?

- Elle m'a transformé pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble pour l'éternité… Elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir trahi.

- Vraiment ?

Elena ne put continuer. Le vampire avait pris le dessus en Damon et il venait de la plaquer avec force contre le mur. Il murmura à son oreille, entre deux grondements sourds, ses dents dangereusement proches de son cou :

- Je t'interdis de faire cela. Essayer de me faire douter d'elle. Tu ne la connais même pas. Elle m'aimait et je vais la sortir de là. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Quel que soit le nombre d'innocents à sacrifier. Alors, petit conseil que je te conseille vivement de suivre si tu ne veux pas que Stefan vienne déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe : ne te mets plus jamais en travers de mon chemin. Compris ?


	4. Un peu d'aide

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : un passage un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! C'est toujours constructif !

* * *

><p>Damon avait disparu dans la nuit noire, laissant seule une Elena au bord des larmes… Quelle idiote ! pensa-t-elle en grimaçant sous la douleur de sa rencontre brutale avec le mur du Grill. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui parler de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander… A tout bien y réfléchir, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui demander quoi que ce soit. La haine et la colère qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus devenus presque noirs lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée la poursuivaient. Ce n'était pas le Damon des premiers jours, dangereux certes, mais joueur, ironique, sarcastique. Ce soir, l'homme qu'elle avait vu était tourmenté, blessé, en colère. Impossible de le blâmer et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'apaiser. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle décida de ne pas aller retrouver Stefan : il se rendrait vite compte qu'elle était bouleversée et exigerait des explications, qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir lui refuser. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de son altercation avec Damon. Cela le mettrait dans une colère noire et les deux frères s'étaient suffisamment affrontés. Elle refusait de créer une raison supplémentaire. Elle lui envoya un texto pour le rassurer, disant qu'elle était fatiguée. Sa réponse fut presque immédiate : « Rentre bien. Bonne nuit mon amour. A demain » Elena sourit en lisant ces mots : d'un simple texto, Stefan parvenait à l'apaiser et faire disparaître ses soucis.<p>

Une fois de plus, l'aîné des Salvatore se retrouvait dans la forêt sous la pleine lune. Il courut longtemps, dans un essai futile d'épuiser sa colère. Comment arrivait-elle à le faire sortir ainsi de ses gonds, en quelques mots ? Elle était la seule à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Même Katherine n'aurait pu y parvenir. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait réagi de manière bien disproportionnée. Mais l'honnêteté avait été bannie de son cœur depuis bien longtemps et il était loin d'être prêt à la laisser ressurgir. La simple allusion à la possibilité que Katherine ait pu jouer avec lui, se servir de son amour pour elle lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Alors que les mots d'Elena résonnaient à nouveau dans ses oreilles, clairs comme un coup de trompette, il s'arrêta pour donner un coup de poing dans un arbre et se défouler. Sous le choc, le chêne frémit et les oiseaux qui dormaient à l'abri des hautes branches s'envolèrent en piaillant. Un peu soulagé, il se donna un peu de temps pour retrouver son souffle, plus précipité en raison de sa fureur que de la course. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour garder son calme mais la trahison d'Elena avait aiguisé sa susceptibilité. Il réalisa alors que la jeune fille ne lui avait pas donné la raison de ce rendez-vous. Intrigué, il réfléchit aux différentes possibilités : elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser, cela était plutôt clair. Mais alors quoi ? La situation était sous contrôle du côté du conseil, les vampires ayant tous « disparus » de Mystic Falls. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, tout allait pour le mieux dans le pays merveilleux de Stefan + Elena forever. Et même le petit frère perturbé semblait bien s'en sortir. Il avait une nouvelle copine, Damon en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Il rentrait à la pension lorsqu'elle apparut une nouvelle fois devant lui. Sa crinière flottant au vent, la jument était fermement plantée sur son chemin. Aucune peur n'émanait d'elle cette fois-ci. Fasciné, le vampire s'immobilisa. Rares étaient les créatures qui ne s'écartaient pas devant lui. Le regard doux et chocolat de l'animal lui rappela celui qu'Elena avait posé sur lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'effrayer en sortant ses crocs. « Tu deviens fou, mon vieux ! » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce faisant, l'odeur du sang parvint à ses narines. D'un coup d'œil, il détailla la jument pour découvrir un fil de fer barbelé enroulé autour de son postérieur droit. Il réalisa alors que si elle n'avait pas bougé, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait sans doute se déplacer qu'en souffrant. Sans réfléchir, il avança d'un pas, attentif aux réactions de l'équidé. Il n'en ferait pas sa proie aujourd'hui. D'une, il n'y avait aucun plaisir à achever une proie blessée. Et de deux, l'image des yeux tristes d'Elena flottait encore dans son esprit. Frémissante, la jument le regarda approcher, n'esquissant qu'un pas de recul. Lentement, il avança la main jusqu'aux naseaux, en guise de salut. Il n'avait pas fait ces gestes depuis plus d'un siècle et pourtant, il n'avait rien oublié. Un éclair de frayeur passa dans les yeux marrons lorsqu'il se baissa pour observer les dégâts mais la voix de Damon s'éleva, grave et apaisante. Une voix que peu de gens avaient entendue. Une voix qu'il réservait à Katherine.

- Doucement ma jolie… Je vais t'aider.

Les barbelés étaient profondément enfoncés et le sang séché assombrissait son jugement. Combattant son envie d'y goûter, il agit rapidement, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas deux fois l'opportunité de s'approcher. En effet, sentant le fer tirailler sa chair, l'animal devint fou furieux. Faisant volte-face, elle s'enfuit à travers bois, non sans bousculer le vampire, qui resta à sa place, le barbelé dans la main.

- Ne dis pas merci surtout, Mystic…

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Une pointe de déception l'étreignait. Il aurait aimé que l'animal reste… Mais pourquoi ? Devenait-il fou ? Le nom avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il y pense et en reprenant sa route vers la ville, il se surprit à se demander si Mystic irait bien. Une infection pourrait très bien terrasser le fier animal sauvage. Peut-être devrait-il le poursuivre pour s'assurer qu'il survivrait. « Non mais ça suffit ! » se réprimanda-t-il à haute voix. Ce n'est qu'un cheval…

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'allongea tout habillé sur les draps gris et tenta de trouver le sommeil. En vain. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il abandonna et sortit. Assis dans l'arbre face à la fenêtre d'Elena, il l'observa dormir en silence. Comme elle ressemblait à Katherine dans le sommeil ! Comme elle était belle ! Un rayon de soleil vint alors frôler la joue rose de la jeune fille, qui remua puis se réveilla. S'étirant lentement, comme un chat, elle se leva peu après, ignorant qu'il observait ses moindres gestes. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer dans la douche, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Sa chaleur imprégnait toujours les draps et pendant une minute, il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. Il avait dû s'endormir car il ne l'entendit pas rentrer dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne crie :

- Damon ! Que fais-tu ici ? Sors de mon lit !

- Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre plutôt, Elena ?

Cheveux mouillés, enroulée dans une serviette humide, Elena n'était pas d'humeur à flirter avec le vampire :

- Damon, je ne le répéterai pas. Lève-toi.

- Sinon quoi ?

Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait la contrarier. Puis redevenant sérieux, il se redressa et demanda :

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu me voulais hier.

Surprise, elle resta sans voix un moment.

- Tu as oublié ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Elena !

- Non, je… Laisse-moi m'habiller et on en parle, d'accord ?

- Pas la peine, tu n'as rien à cacher que je n'ai vu auparavant.

- Damon !

- Ok, Ok, je sors !

Précipitamment, elle enfila un jean et un pull blanc, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux puis le laissa rentrer dans sa chambre. Etrangement, le vampire qu'elle avait en face d'elle ce matin lui semblait bien différent de celui qu'elle avait vu la veille. Le regard plus posé, il ne semblait pas sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Ce qui était un bon point. Elle se lança alors :

- En fait, j'ai besoin d'un service Damon.

- Ca, je m'en serais douté… Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne fais rien gratuitement.

Sans se laisser démonter, elle poursuivit :

- Tu te souviens, à Atlanta… Ton amie Bree… Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de rencontrer Bonnie ? Elle est un peu perdue ces temps-ci. Rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle pourrait l'aider à accepter ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a que sa grand-mère pour lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive et je pense qu'un avis extérieur pourrait lui être bénéfique.

Damon la regarda sans répondre… Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça…

- Tu veux que moi, j'aide mademoiselle « je juge plus vite que mon ombre et j'ai détruit ton cristal » ?

- Elle n'a rien fait, c'était Emily. Et tu le sais. De plus, tu ne lui as pas donné beaucoup de raisons de t'apprécier. Tu pourrais au moins faire cela pour t'excuser. Tu as essayé de la tuer !

- Et j'ai raté mon coup… Malheureusement.

Il ne broncha pas sous le regard lourd de reproches qu'elle lui lança.

- Quand comprendras-tu que je me moque pas mal de ce que les autres pensent de moi ? Et de toute manière, Bree refusera.

- Tu pourrais essayer de la convaincre !

- Non, Elena. Je ne pourrai pas. Pas la peine d'insister.

- Damon, je t'en prie. Bonnie est ma meilleure amie.

- Oui. Et j'ai cru que tu étais la mienne. La vie est cruelle, non ?

Sans rien ajouter, il sauta par la fenêtre et s'éloigna rapidement, en se demandant pourquoi diable il n'avait pas avoué à Elena que Bree était morte.


	5. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Les deux frères ont une discussion musclée et Damon prend une décision qu'il risque de regretter…

* * *

><p>Stefan l'attendait dans le salon lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la pension.<p>

- Où étais-tu ?

Damon sentait la colère monter en lui. Sans véritable raison, si ce n'est sa frustration à comprendre et contrôler ses propres émotions. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la petite amie de son frère. Qui s'avérait être la copie conforme de celle qu'ils avaient tous deux aimés 145 ans auparavant. La vie peut réellement être tordue, pensa-t-il amèrement avant de répondre à Stefan :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Damon… Comment ça s'est passé hier soir avec Elena ?

- Elle ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Non, elle est rentrée directement chez elle hier soir…

Damon était surpris. Il aurait cru qu'Elena se serait empressée de raconter la façon brutale dont ils s'étaient « parlé » la veille. Pourquoi garder le secret ? Il arbora un sourire en coin :

- Nous aussi, nous avons notre petit jardin secret, Stef ! En fait, j'étais justement avec elle, ce matin… Dans son lit… Son nouveau gel douche à la lavande sent tout particulièrement bon !

- Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là. J'ai confiance en Elena.

- Comme tu veux… Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsqu'elle tombera dans mes bras ! Je t'aurais prévenu : la confiance n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Stefan reçut un message d'Elena par SMS : « Je dois te parler de Damon. J'arrive. »

Son visage devint blanc et il lança un regard noir à son frère :

-Je ne le répéterai pas Damon. Qu'as-tu fait à Elena ?

Ravi que son cadet morde à l'hameçon, Damon enfonça le clou :

- Je viens de te le dire… On a passé un petit moment romantique dans sa chambre tout à l'heure… C'est difficile de lui résister, que veux-tu…

Stefan se jeta sur lui, toute humanité disparue de ses traits. La fureur décuplait ses forces mais Damon était sur ses gardes et la lutte restait inégale. Détruisant tout sur leur passage, les deux frères se livraient un combat acharné, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Damon plaqua son adversaire au sol et tint un pied de chaise brisé au dessus de son cœur.

- Tu refuses de comprendre que tant que tu te contentes de lapins, tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour me battre… Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ce genre d'actions désespérées !

Sans hésitation, il planta le pieu improvisé dans l'abdomen de Stefan, qui hurla de douleur. Son cri se mêla à un autre hurlement, poussé par Elena, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se jeta sur Damon pour le repousser :

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Pas la peine d'être mélodramatique… Il vivra. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut à l'étage.

- Stefan ? Stefan ?

En grognant, ce dernier retira le pieu de son ventre. Aussitôt, la cicatrisation commença. Peu après, Elena l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ?

Encore chancelant, Stefan prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre :

- Pour rien… Il ne faisait qu'être lui-même.

- Stefan, ne me mens pas…

- Tu me mens bien, toi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu veux lui parler. Tu te débarrasses de moi hier et ce matin, j'apprends qu'il était avec toi dans ta chambre…

- Tu sais pertinemment qu'il entre dans ma chambre dès qu'il le souhaite ! Et si je ne suis pas venue hier soir, c'était justement pour éviter que vous vous disputiez…

- Pourquoi ?

Elena se mordit la lèvre. L'émotion lui en avait fait dire plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

- Aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. C'est toi que j'aime.

- Si c'est important. Elena, je ne supporte plus ces sous-entendus ! Damon… Damon plante des doutes dans mon esprit, il me rend fou… Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour se mettre entre toi et moi…

- Stefan, c'est Katherine qu'il aime. Et je ne suis pas Katherine. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je ne te trahirai jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Je t'en prie.

Elena se perdit dans le regard de son petit ami… Les marques du combat étaient encore visibles sur son visage et sa chemise était bonne à jeter. Elle se serra contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre… Il faut que tu arrêtes de l'affronter comme cela. Hier… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il était furieux. J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que Katherine l'avait manipulé. Qu'elle avait joué avec vous deux… Il ne m'a pas laissé finir…

Les yeux de Stefan lancèrent des éclairs :

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non ! Non ! Stefan écoute moi. Je vais bien. C'est lui qui va mal. Je peux compter sur toi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Lui n'a personne. Il l'a bien cherché, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour entrer dans son jeu. Il essaye de nous séparer. De te rendre aussi malheureux que lui. Ne lui fais pas ce plaisir…

- Elena, s'il te faisait du mal, je ne le supporterais pas.

La voix de Damon s'éleva alors juste derrière eux.

- Bon les tourtereaux… Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Et j'en ai marre de vous écouter parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas écouter. Personne ne t'oblige à rester ici ! répliqua Elena, furieuse.

- Oh doucement Elena ! Je suis chez moi, je te rappelle ! Bon, sérieusement. J'ai besoin de Miss sorcière de l'année. Sa grand-mère n'acceptera jamais, mais toi, tu peux convaincre la petite.

- C'est une blague ? Après ton refus de ce matin, tu voudrais qu'elle t'aide ?

- Je n'ai pas refusé. Mais Bree le fera. Je la connais.

- Nous savons tous deux qu'elle accepterait si tu demandais. Pour une raison qui n'appartient qu'à toi, tu ne veux pas le faire…

- Tu m'écoutes Elena ! Bree n'aidera pas ta précieuse Bonnie ! Elle est morte !

- Que… Quoi ?

- Elle est morte. Tu es satisfaite ? Ni moi ni elle ne pouvons t'aider.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Aucune importance. Passons à ce que je veux maintenant.

Elena le dévisageait, sous le choc. Elle savait que les sorcières n'étaient pas immortelles, mais la mort d'une d'entre elles lui rappelait que Bonnie pouvait être en danger. Qui pouvait bien avoir réussi à assassiner Bree, dont l'expérience dépassait de loin les capacités de sa jeune amie qui découvrait seulement ses pouvoirs ? Stefan observait lui aussi son frère et il crut déceler une ombre passer sur son visage impassible.

- Tu… Tu l'as tuée, c'est cela ?

D'un geste de main, l'aîné des Salvatore esquiva la question. Mais Elena n'était plus surprise. Elle était horrifiée :

- Non… Tu n'as pas fait cela…

- Je disais donc…

- Damon… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas tuée.

Il lui lança un regard de défi avant de lui répondre :

- Elle a trahi ma confiance. Elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, elle a essayé de me tuer ce jour-là, Elena…

- Te… Et c'est moi qui l'en ai empêché… C'est à cause de moi qu'il t'a épargné… Mon Dieu… Si je n'avais rien fait, elle serait toujours en vie… Tant de vies dévastées…

Elena sortit de la pièce en courant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Stefan regarda son frère tristement avant de la suivre.

- J'ai beau savoir de quoi tu es capable… Tu t'es surpassé là…

Damon se retrouva alors seul. Incrédule, il écouta les pas de Stefan et Elena s'éloigner petit à petit dans les bois. Pour l'amour du ciel, Elena ne connaissait même pas Bree ! Une après-midi de beuverie et elle pleurait sur la garce comme s'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas le lui dire… Il savait qu'elle en ferait tout un plat. Les humains et leurs principes… Quelle plaie !« Je vais donc devoir m'occuper de la sorcière moi-même, puisqu'elle refuse de m'écouter » pensa-t-il avant de quitter la pension en sifflotant gaiement. Après tout, cela avait été son intention première. Tout se passait toujours mieux lorsqu'il avait le loisir d'agir seul.


	6. La fin justifie les moyens

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Damon et Bonnie ont une petite conversation à propos de Katherine et la jeune sorcière entraperçoit un aspect du vampire qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un moment que Bonnie avait compris que ses pouvoirs ne constituaient pas forcément un cadeau. Elena était constamment en danger et son amitié avec Damon Salvatore rendait la jeune sorcière folle : ne voyait-elle pas la noirceur de son âme ? Depuis qu'elle avait aidé Stefan à le sortir des flammes, Bonnie se tenait aussi loin de lui que possible. Elle était persuadée que rien ne le ferait changer et malgré l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs, elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de l'empêcher de nuire si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas approcher mais lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur sa bouche, elle sut instantanément à qui elle appartenait. Le monde se mit à filer à toute allure devant ses yeux tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras et l'emportait loin de la sécurité relative du centre-ville. Quelques instants plus tard, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il la relâcha sans ménagement. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle sous le coup de la peur et de la surprise. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle chercha à retrouver son souffle et ses forces afin de pouvoir se défendre. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'emporter sans se battre. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas la seule à souffrir.<p>

Damon accorda 10 secondes à la jeune fille avant de déclarer d'un ton sarcastique :

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ok ? Pas tant que tu m'écoutes avec attention. Tu m'as évité de finir en vampire grillé, je vais donc être compréhensif. Pour cette fois. Compris ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Evidemment, c'est demandé si gentiment !

Damon fut surpris de l'arrogance de Bonnie, toujours repliée sur elle-même au sol, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Très bien. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un tout petit, mini service…

- Dans tes rêves, Damon !

Bonnie sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en sentant la vague de fureur qui émanait de Damon. Levant les yeux, elle vit ses yeux bleus luire de colère. Il serrait les poings si forts que les jointures de ses doigts apparaissaient blanches et Bonnie entendit un os craquer. On ne disait pas non à Damon Salvatore. Elle se prépara à l'assaut. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas. L'aura meurtrière du vampire retomba aussi vite qu'elle avait jailli et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la regardait plus. Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention, elle vit le plus beau cheval noir sur lequel elle avait eu l'occasion de poser les yeux. Un étrange courant semblait désormais faire vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Rien ne bougeait et Bonnie ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'y avait-il entre Damon et l'animal ? Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle n'avait plus peur. Finalement, le cheval approcha lentement jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre du vampire. Alors, Bonnie vit une chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais apercevoir : Damon sourit. Pas de ce sourire méprisant qu'il avait le plus souvent sur le visage. Non, ce sourire là était réel. L'espace d'une seconde, elle aperçut le garçon qu'il avait été. Le garçon plein de vie et d'espièglerie dont Elena lui avait raconté l'existence, selon les souvenirs de Stefan. Etait-il possible qu'il se cache encore au cœur du vampire ? N'osant en croire ses yeux, elle le regarda caresser l'animal, examiner les jambes noires comme l'ébène avec attention. Elle l'entendit même murmurer, comme pour lui-même :

- Tout va bien, Mystic… Pas d'infection, tout cicatrise bien… Pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Un craquement dans la forêt fit dresser les oreilles de la jument, qui fit volte-face et disparut sans un regard en arrière. Le sourire disparut du visage de Damon qui tendit l'oreille avant de remarquer : « ce n'est qu'un lapin… Pas la peine d'avoir peur… » Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Bonnie.

- Où en étions-nous ?

Bonnie ne le laissa pas continuer. Trop de questions se pressaient dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Damon ! D'où sort ce cheval ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de croiser mon chemin et qu'un de ces jours, il risque de ne pas s'en remettre.

- Tu crois me faire gober cela ? Je t'ai vu, j'étais là ! Tu étais… On aurait dit… Il est venu vers toi !

- Ne va pas imaginer des choses ! Je l'ai aidé à se sortir d'un faux pas, je vérifiais juste si tout allait bien. J'aime finir ce que j'ai entrepris. En parlant de cela. Je veux savoir où est Katherine.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Grand-mère et moi t'avons aidé à ouvrir cette fichue crypte. Je n'y suis pour rien si elle n'était pas dedans !

- Là n'est pas la question… Mais tu dois pouvoir la localiser. Emily savait faire ce genre de choses.

- Je ne suis pas Emily.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais dis-moi où elle se cache et je te fiche la paix. Pour toujours. Tu as ma parole.

- Ta parole ne vaut rien.

- Ah ah… Pas vraiment faux. Mais comme tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, il va falloir que tu fasses ce que je dis.

- Je ne vais pas t'aider à retrouver Katherine.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec toi. Le sort doit être dans le grimoire. Je sais qu'avec un objet ayant appartenu à la personne, tu peux la retrouver. Tu peux te servir de cela.

Il lui tendit un bracelet en argent.

- D'où tu sors cela ?

- Peu importe. Il était à Katherine, je l'ai ramassé dans la forêt le soir où… où elle a disparu.

Damon la regardait avec une intensité poignante. Pendant une seconde, elle sentit qu'il n'exigeait pas, mais qu'il implorait. A sa façon. Inutile d'attendre un s'il te plait ou un merci qui ne viendraient pas.

- Dis-moi une chose d'abord. Pourquoi veux-tu la retrouver ?

- Je te l'ai dit. J'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et j'ai passé les 145 dernières années à la chercher. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant. Elle a besoin de moi.

- Vraiment ? Mais Damon… Elle n'était pas dans la crypte. Il est possible qu'elle ne veuille pas être retrouvée.

- C'est idiot. Elle voulait que nous soyons ensemble. Il me suffit de la trouver. Alors, tu peux le faire tout de suite ?

Bonnie réfléchit un moment. Et si c'était la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de Damon ? S'il pouvait retrouver sa dulcinée et s'enfuir dans le soleil couchant pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, loin, très loin de Mystic Falls en fichant la paix à Stefan et Elena ? D'un autre côté, il était possible que Katherine n'ait pas envie de partir avec lui. Auquel cas les représailles risquaient d'être violentes. Mais Elena avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à son double maléfique. Comprendre leur connexion familiale. Et pour le découvrir, avoir l'appui de Damon semblait être une bonne solution. Qu'il soit en bons ou mauvais termes avec le vampire responsable de sa mort et de celle de son frère, il saurait la faire parler. Elle finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Je peux essayer. Mais tu dois me promettre que personne ne sera blessé.

- Oh… Tu n'en as pas assez de me demander toujours la même chose ? Je suis un gentil vampire maintenant…

- C'est pour cela que tu me kidnappes en pleine rue pour me forcer à faire ton sale boulot ?

- La fin justifie les moyens. Et puis, tu n'as pas à te plaindre: tu es vivante, non ?

Bonnie attrapa le bracelet. Elle avait vu ce sort dans le grimoire d'Emily. Rien de très difficile, elle avait déjà essayé sur Caroline et Elena, avec succès. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était bien plus dur de localiser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux, frustrée.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Fais un effort !

- Je ne la connais pas, Damon. J'ai besoin d'une connexion plus forte que ce bracelet. Donne-moi ta main.

- Pardon ?

- Donne-moi ta main, ferme les yeux et pense à Katherine. Concentre-toi sur elle.

Bonnie s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse. Qu'il explose à nouveau. Mais il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit dans l'herbe et tendit sa main. Lorsqu'elle la prit dans la sienne, le sentiment de mort et de désastre qui flottait constamment autour de lui l'assaillit de toute part. Combattant la peur et l'horreur qui l'envahissaient à son contact, elle se concentra sur sa tâche. Bientôt, Elena apparut dans son esprit. Sauf que ce n'était pas Elena. Bonnie savait qu'elles se ressemblaient, mais pas à ce point. La jeune femme virevoltait en robe de soirée, souriante tandis qu'elle dansait dans les bras de Damon. Soudain, un flash transforma l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit. Alors, elle sut. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard clair qui attendait impatiemment son verdict.

- Alors ?

Bonnie avala sa salive. Damon n'allait probablement pas beaucoup aimer la réponse.


	7. Le vampire et la colombe

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Voici la suite ! Merci à D'Jane pour ses commentaires ! (N'hésitez pas à dire si vous aimez ou pas !) Donc, Bonnie ouvre les yeux de Damon sur Katherine... Les problèmes vont commencer !

* * *

><p>Damon était littéralement pendu aux lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Il l'avait sentie frémir lorsqu'il avait pris sa main et en la voyant rouvrir des yeux horrifiés, il sut qu'elle avait vu quelque chose. Et ça ne sentait pas bon.<p>

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ? grogna-t-il, impatient.

Elle déglutit avec peine, en essayant d'éviter le regard brûlant des yeux clairs du vampire. En vain. Damon avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, les secondes lui semblaient durer des heures. Sa main broyait celle de la jeune fille mais sa plainte ne lui fit pas relâcher sa prise.

- Damon, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi. S'il te plait. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai vu.

- Parle !

Soudain, il eut l'impression que son cerveau explosait. Surpris, il lâcha la main de Bonnie dans une tentative vaine de calmer la douleur. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la sorcière était debout et le regardait avec un air de défi.

- Ce n'est pas en faisant mal aux gens que l'on obtient ce que l'on veut ! J'ai dit que je t'aiderais. Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance, au lieu de m'arracher un bras ?

- Confiance ? C'est une blague, non ? Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer !

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu ta mort, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Damon, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, avec ce cheval.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et l'interrompit :

- Viens-en au fait, miss « Emily m'a tout appris ». Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces histoires.

- Vraiment ? Alors cela ne te gênera pas d'apprendre que cet animal est en danger.

- C'est une proie, il est en danger par nature.

- Non. Tu n'as pas compris. Katherine veut le tuer. Elle va revenir pour cela.

- Revenir ? D'où ? Où est-elle Bonnie ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais elle n'est pas très loin. Ecoute Damon, c'est étrange. Comme le sort de localisation ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai tenté autre chose. Pendant quelques secondes, j'étais Katherine. En elle. J'ai entendu ce qu'elle pensait.

- Bonnie, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on se paye ma tête !

- Je suis très sérieuse. Damon, Elena est en danger et ce cheval aussi ! Apparemment, il n'a rien d'ordinaire. Il faudrait faire des recherches. Découvrir ce qu'elle veut exactement.

- Attends voir une seconde. Si, et je dis bien si ce que tu dis est vrai, qui la retient prisonnière ?

Bonnie le regardait sans comprendre et une fois de plus, Damon bouillonnait de rage à peine contrôlée. Il avait passé les 140 dernières années de sa vie à tenter de la délivrer. La prison avait peut-être changé, il devait bien admettre avoir été désarçonné de ne pas la trouver dans la tombe, mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit : quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, l'avait empêchée de lui donner signe de vie avant. De le rejoindre. Pourquoi Stefan, et tous ses nouveaux copains, refusaient-ils de comprendre cela ?

- Elle est libre comme l'air, Damon.

- C'est ridicule.

- Je te le promets. Je n'aurais pas pu atteindre son esprit si elle avait été sous l'influence d'un autre vampire.

- Pas d'un vampire, on ne peut pas s'influencer entre nous. Mais il existe d'autres créatures, une sorcière peut-être ?

En soupirant, Bonnie lui tendit à nouveau sa main.

- Ok, tu ne me croiras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas vue par toi-même.

Hésitant, Damon finit par serrer les doigts de la jeune fille entre les siens.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- C'est son sang qui a fait de toi ce que tu es, il existe un lien très fort entre vous. Je dois pouvoir te la montrer. T'envoyer en esprit là où elle est. Ma grand-mère m'en a parlé.

Au début, il ne sentit rien. Il commençait sérieusement à douter des capacités de Bonnie. A part son attaque de vampires, qui était plutôt au point (il devait bien l'admettre), les sorts que tentaient la jeune sorcière ne paraissent jamais être aussi efficaces qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Mais une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Bonnie n'était plus devant lui. « Dans quelle galère me suis-je embarqué ? » songea-t-il en se relevant prestement pour inspecter la pièce. Un frisson le parcourut. Et si Bonnie l'avait empoisonné ? Mis en transe pour mieux se débarrasser de lui ? Quelle idée il avait eu de la laisser réaliser des sorts, faire des essais sur sa personne ! Un rire dans la pièce d'à-côté stoppa net ses inquiétudes. Il aurait reconnu ce rire entre mille. Il se précipita à la porte, n'osant en croire ses yeux. Katherine. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Elle portait une robe noire et le collier de perles autour de son cou brillait de reflets nacrés.

- Katherine !

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha d'elle, désireux de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait la toucher. Et elle ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait. Damon était à l'agonie. Etre si près d'elle et ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point il était heureux, à quel point elle lui avait manqué ! Un bruit à la fenêtre le fit réagir, alors que la vampire se précipitait pour ouvrir et laisser entrer une belle colombe blanche. Avec effarement, l'oiseau se transforma sous ses yeux en un homme blond, qui sourit à Katherine en époussetant son costume.

- Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle se cache aux alentours de Mystic Falls. Si on y allait ensemble, on trouverait sa cachette beaucoup plus vite.

- Je ne peux pas aller là-bas. Tu le sais. Hors de question de me faire repérer par les frères Salvatore. J'ai trop travaillé pour en arriver là. Je ne les laisserai pas tout ruiner. Il me faut le sang de cette jument et j'irai le chercher. Dès que tu l'auras débusquée pour moi, angelo mio…

Katherine l'attira alors vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Médusé, Damon ne bougeait plus. La jeune sorcière avait raison… Katherine ne voulait pas le revoir et il s'était fait des illusions pendant toutes ces années ! L'envie de sauter à la gorge des deux êtres qui s'embrassaient devant lui se fit de plus en plus vivante en lui, jusqu'à ce que la colère soit la seule chose qu'il ressente. Mais soudain, l'homme entre les bras de Katherine releva la tête et le fixa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura-t-elle en mordillant son cou, sans toutefois entamer la peau tendre.

- Je n'en sais rien… J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.

- C'est ridicule… Je l'aurais entendu. Détends-toi et viens jouer avec moi.

Soudain, le sol se mit à vibrer sous les pieds de Damon et très vite, il se retrouva dans les bois, haletant et pâle de rage. Bonnie n'avait pas bougé mais toute couleur avait disparu de son visage. L'expérience l'avait exténuée, il s'en rendait compte. Mais Damon n'était pas en état de se soucier de qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas d'elle. Sans un mot, il s'enfuit pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explications. Pour ne pas avoir à justifier les 140 dernières années et les innombrables erreurs qu'il avait commises pour libérer une femme qui n'avait fait que jouer avec lui. Avec lui et Stefan. Le souvenir des tentatives d'explication de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. Lui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été que des pantins pour Katherine. Mais c'est la voix d'Elena, la veille au soir, qui l'acheva. Damon gémit : comment avait-il pu lui faire du mal ? Et dire qu'elle avait raison ! C'en était trop pour le vampire qui utilisa son arme secrète en faisant taire la voix de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne saurait pas gérer cette ultime trahison. Il ne pouvait pas et il ne le ferait pas. A partir de maintenant, il allait redevenir celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être et oublier. Tout oublier dans l'alcool et le sang. Plus de plan, plus de conscience et surtout, surtout, plus d'amour.


	8. Le monde à l'envers

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Bonnie raconte à Elena ses aventures dans les bois et avec Stefan, ils tentent de comprendre ce que Katherine espère obtenir, tout en gardant Damon loin de leurs investigations et de leurs découvertes.

* * *

><p>Elena était furieuse. Contre elle-même pour avoir voulu donner une chance à Damon, contre Stefan pour n'avoir pas su arrêter la violence de son frère, contre Damon enfin pour s'en être pris à sa meilleure amie. Contre Bonnie même qui, pour une raison obscure, cherchait à trouver du bon là où il n'y en avait plus depuis belle lurette. Bonnie s'était présentée chez elle ce soir-là, l'air fatigué. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Jeremy et de sa tante, les questions qui se pressaient aux lèvres d'Elena avaient fusé :<p>

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée quand tu n'es pas venue en cours cet après-midi ! Que t'est-il arrivé, on dirait que tu rentres de randonnée !

- C'est un peu ça. Je me suis perdue dans les bois.

- Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?

La jeune sorcière hésita une seconde, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait parler.

- J'étais avec Damon. Il… avait un service à me demander.

- Et tu l'as suivi ?

- Pas exactement… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir avant de me retrouver au milieu de nulle part.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? Il t'a menacée ? Bonnie, je sais qu'il te fait peur, mais tu dois me le dire ! Nous trouverons un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il est devenu incontrôlable depuis qu'il a découvert que Katherine n'était pas dans cette tombe.

- Dis plutôt depuis que Stefan et toi avez essayé de le doubler.

Elena grinça des dents. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière de cette tentative et n'aimait pas qu'on la lui rappelle. Mais Bonnie poursuivit :

- De toute façon, la question n'est pas là Elena. Je peux me défendre. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose. Katherine va revenir à Mystic Falls. Et pas pour retrouver Damon. Ca lui a fait un sacré choc.

- Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux depuis longtemps. Ce n'est un scoop pour personne, sauf lui. Elle s'est bien moquée de lui.

- Il n'y a pas que cela… Tout à l'heure, dans la forêt… Il s'est passé une chose étrange.

- Comment cela ?

- Une jument noire s'est approchée de Damon. Il l'a caressée. Pendant un instant, il avait l'air presque humain, Elena.

Elena regarda son amie avec surprise. Bonnie était loin d'être une fan de Damon. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? L'avait-il hypnotisée ? Peut-être la verveine n'était-elle pas efficace sur les sorcières ? Lisant dans les yeux d'Elena comme dans un livre ouvert, la jeune fille s'empressa de la rassurer :

- Je ne suis pas folle Elena. Je suis certaine de ce que j'ai vu. Aussi ridicule que cela paraisse. Nous savons toutes les deux que les animaux fuient devant les vampires. Question d'instinct. Celle-là l'a laissé approcher. Elle ne peut pas être ordinaire. D'autant plus...

- D'autant plus ? Allez Bonnie !

- D'autant plus que Katherine a aussi l'air de s'y intéresser de près. Je me demandais si Stefan ou Alaric n'auraient pas une idée. De mon côté, je vais questionner ma grand-mère.

Pensive, Elena acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu dis qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à ce cheval ?

- C'était plus que cela. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'avait oubliée. Son regard a perdu la froideur et l'ironie qui l'habitent constamment. Bien sûr, il a refusé de m'en parler après. Peut-être que si tu lui posais la question…

- Oublie cela. Damon et moi ne sommes pas franchement en bons termes ces jours-ci.

Elena lui raconta alors les détails de sa soirée au Grill avec l'aîné des Salvatore.

- J'en ai assez Bonnie, il ne changera jamais. Il ne fait confiance à personne, il ne veut pas d'amis et tous ceux qui l'approchent de près ou de loin finissent par être blessés ou tués. Je ne serai pas la prochaine sur la liste. Il veut jouer au loup solitaire, et bien soit. Je ne m'immiscerai plus dans ses affaires, tant qu'il se tiendra loin de ma famille et de mes amis.

- Elena…

- Non Bonnie ! S'il y a bien une personne avec qui je pensais ne pas avoir à justifier ma décision, c'était bien toi ! Tu le détestes ! T'entendre le défendre, c'est comme si le monde marchait sur la tête !

- Je ne peux pas supporter le vampire sans foi ni loi qu'il s'emploie constamment à être. Mais cet après-midi, j'ai entraperçu une nouvelle facette de lui. Une facette qu'il enterre probablement le plus profondément possible pour que personne ne la soupçonne. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais je sens que c'est important. Comme une lueur d'espoir. Et je sais que tu avais aperçu cette lueur aussi. Avant.

- Et tout cela à cause d'un cheval ? Tu sais bien que Damon ne boit pas de sang animal, c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle cette pauvre bête est encore vivante.

- Non… C'était plus que cela. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais je crois qu'il était content de le voir. C'est ridicule, je sais. Mais tu as cru en lui jusque-là. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une dernière chance ?

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amies dont les regards ne se lâchaient pas. Un caillou lancé à la fenêtre les fit sursauter toutes les deux. En souriant, Elena laissa entrer Stefan, qui fut rapidement mis au courant de la situation.

- Il n'était pas rentré quand je suis parti de la maison. Il doit être plutôt furieux. Mieux vaut qu'il se calme avant d'essayer de le retrouver. Mais ce que tu me dis sur ce cheval est étrange. Ni Damon ni moi n'avons pu remonter à cheval depuis que nous sommes devenus des vampires. Les animaux ont peur de nous. Peut-être est-ce un animal enchanté ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai rien ressenti d'anormal. Cette jument n'avait rien de surnaturel.

- Elle est peut-être tout bonnement stupide ? Elle se jette dans la gueule du loup sans même s'en rendre compte ? remarqua Elena, qui ne parvenait pas à prendre Bonnie au sérieux. Elle avait vu Damon à l'œuvre plusieurs fois. Il ne rechignait pas à prendre la vie d'êtres humains, même de ceux qui étaient suffisamment proches de lui pour le considérer comme un ami. Il le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir et lui accorder à nouveau le bénéfice du doute parce que pendant une seconde, un _cheval_ lui avait fait confiance et l'avait bêtement laissé s'approcher. Elle ne ferait plus la même erreur de croire qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Stefan lui lança un regard attristé :

- Il ne mérite pas notre pardon Elena, mais…

Sa voix se brisa, mais Elena se blottit contre lui. Bien sûr, elle comprenait. Stefan avait besoin d'y croire. Il _voulait _qu'une part d'humanité soit toujours présente dans le corps de son frère. Lorsque Bonnie repartit chez elle, ils demeurèrent seuls un moment, allongés dans le lit d'Elena, savourant le silence et le calme de la nuit.

- Stefan, crois-tu qu'elle revienne pour toi ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander d'explications. Depuis le récit de Bonnie, il avait compris que cette question la rongeait. Que c'était une des raisons qui la poussaient à se montrer si dure envers Damon, elle habituellement si prompte à lui pardonner. Il embrassa ses cheveux :

- Sûrement pas… Katherine ne pense qu'à elle. Elle se moque pas mal de moi. Comme elle se moque éperdument de Damon.

- Mais… Et si elle veut que tu lui reviennes ?

- Katherine peut me vouloir autant qu'elle le désire. J'ai appris ma leçon. C'est toi que j'aime.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avidement, oubliant tous leurs problèmes. Pourtant, une fois que Stefan repartit dans la nuit noire, un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune fille. Les deux frères avaient déjà tant perdu par la faute de Katherine. Quel sort leur réservait-elle ? Comment l'empêcher de faire du mal à Stefan ? Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Elena se tourna sans cesse dans son lit jusqu'à l'aube. Les vibrations de son téléphone lui apportèrent une distraction bienvenue.

**« **_**Retrouvons-nous au parc avant le lycée. J'ai des nouvelles. B. »**_

Frustrée, Elena eut envie de hurler, mais Bonnie refusa d'en dire plus par texto. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle s'habilla, enfilant machinalement un jean et un t-shirt noir, puis sortit de la maison sans faire de bruit. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa voiture lorsque l'ombre noire de Damon se dressa devant elle, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur :

- Où vas-tu de si bonne heure ?

- Damon ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de traîner sous mes fenêtres au petit matin !

- Quand tu arrêteras de me mentir ou d'essayer de changer de sujet, on en reparlera ! Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais où je veux. Laisse-moi passer.

Inflexible, le vampire la dévisageait.

- J'ai vu Stefan, il est parti chasser. Donc, pour la dernière fois Elena, où vas-tu ?

La façon dont il prononça son prénom la fit trembler. Tant de colère contenue dans ce ton grave et sombre ! Pourtant, refusant de lui céder, elle répéta d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme :

- Là où je veux. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Damon.

- Au contraire Elena ! Miss sorcière a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande bouche ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû la faire taire il y a longtemps ! Stefan a essayé de me poser des questions tout à l'heure. Comme si soudain, il s'intéressait à ce que je pensais ! Mais tu sais quoi, Elena ? Je me fous pas mal de Stefan, de toi ou même de la sorcière ! Katherine s'est payé ma tête. Peu importe le prix, cette garce goûtera ma vengeance ! J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi elle s'intéresse à la jument que j'ai vu dans les bois. Bonnie t'en a parlé ?

Elena hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, alors il poursuivit :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais n'en faisons pas tout un plat. Seulement, Katherine veut tuer cet animal et si ça peut contrecarrer ses plans, j'ai décidé de le protéger. Coûte que coûte. Mais il y avait ce drôle de type avec elle, il pouvait se transformer en colombe, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui avant de fomenter un plan qui tienne la route. C'est lui qui se charge du sale boulot. Je dois retrouver la jument avant lui.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant protéger ce cheval ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Katherine ne gagnera pas. Pas cette fois. S'il te plaît Elena, dis-moi si Bonnie t'a donné des informations.

Elle lut une telle résolution dans son regard que pendant un instant, elle crut voir Stefan, décidé à tout faire pour la protéger. Elle avala sa salive avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne peux pas t'aider. Bonnie n'en savait pas plus que toi.

Pendant un long moment, elle soutint le regard inquisiteur du vampire, qui finit par sourire, de ce sourire en coin qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point tout en lui rappelant pourquoi elle avait pensé pouvoir être amie avec lui :

- Merci quand même Elena. Fais attention à toi, où que tu ailles.

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Elena seule dans la lumière de l'aube, intriguée et plus misérable que jamais. Intriguée qu'il ait lâché l'affaire si vite et qu'il soit parti sans avoir obtenu de réponse à sa question. Et affligée par son propre comportement. Mentir à Damon était une chose. Apercevoir de la gratitude dans son regard en était une autre. Chassant ses remords, elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour se rendre chez Bonnie, qui l'attendait devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. La journée allait être longue pour toutes les deux.


	9. En chasse

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Bon, un peu d'action maintenant ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai déménagé et eu quelques soucis personnels qui m'ont un peu coupé l'inspiration. Je vais essayer que ça ne se reproduise plus et pour me faire pardonner, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ! Merci pour les reviews en tout cas, ça m'a bien motivée à poursuivre cette histoire !

* * *

><p>Après avoir avalé deux pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable, Bonnie entraîna son amie dans sa chambre et elles s'installèrent sur le lit après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte. Sans perdre de temps, la jeune sorcière entra dans le vif du sujet :<p>

- Il reste des zones d'ombre, mais ma grand-mère m'a beaucoup aidée. Selon elle, l'homme qui est avec Katherine est un Tangata Manu, un homme-oiseau. Ils sont très rares et seuls trois vivent dans le monde en même temps. L'un est bon, l'autre est mauvais. Le troisième permet de garder l'équilibre.

- Comment les reconnaître l'un de l'autre ?

- Impossible, tout dépend de leurs actions.

- Magnifique, enfin, comme celui-ci obéit à Katherine, on peut sans doute imaginer que c'est le mauvais… De quoi est-il capable ?

Le sourire crispé de Bonnie fit trembler Elena avant même que son amie n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre :

- Selon grand-mère, l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs est inconnue mais ils sont bien plus puissants que les sorcières. Ils peuvent changer de forme à volonté entre l'humain et l'oiseau, lire dans les pensées des humains et contrôler les animaux, comme les vampires contrôlent les humains.

- Et on sait qu'il est à la recherche de la jument noire que Damon veut protéger à tout prix…

- A ce propos, Elena… Tu sais, Stefan m'a demandé si elle n'était pas surnaturelle… J'étais sûre que non, mais en fait… Je pense qu'elle est comme toi.

Sans comprendre, Elena dévisagea sa jeune amie. Elle ne voyait absolument pas comment cette dernière pouvait bien la comparer à un animal à quatre jambes.

- Je parle du double, Elena. Grand-mère pense qu'elle est un double, comme tu es celui de Katherine.

- C'est possible ?

- Il semblerait que oui. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle a laissé Damon approcher. Sans être un être surnaturel, une partie d'elle est différente et son instinct est probablement différent de celui des autres équidés. Cependant, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'un sort auquel elle pourrait être liée. Je ne sais donc toujours pas pourquoi Katherine lui en veut. Mais grand-mère va continuer à chercher. Et peut-être que je pourrais demander à Emily.

- Non ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois que nous lui avons demandé de l'aide. Elle a pris possession de ton corps et Damon a failli te tuer !

- En parlant de Damon, tu l'as vu ? Nous devons le prévenir.

- Hors de question. Qu'il se débrouille seul.

- Elena ! Il est dans notre intérêt de l'aider sur ce coup-là. Katherine ne doit pas gagner.

Les deux filles se défièrent du regard. Elena n'était pas prête à pardonner au vampire et l'insistance de Bonnie la mettait hors d'elle. D'autant plus que le souvenir du sourire de Damon moins d'une heure auparavant était encore tout frais dans sa mémoire. Un grand coup de vent fit alors claquer la fenêtre de la chambre et toutes deux sursautèrent. Le cri d'un corbeau s'éloignant leur donna la chair de poule et Elena se précipita à la fenêtre :

- Damon ! Où vas-tu ?

Elle n'aperçut qu'un point noir qui disparut rapidement derrière les arbres. Il l'avait suivie. Une fois de plus, elle se réprimanda : elle croyait avoir réussi à le berner tout à l'heure et pourtant, il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui cacher. Une fois de plus, il devait se sentir trahi. Et un Damon trahi pouvait faire encore plus de dégâts que d'habitude. Pourtant cette fois, elle serait la seule à blâmer pour les débordements de l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle ne se rendit compte que Bonnie avait enfilé un pull épais et des baskets confortables que lorsque celle-ci l'appela du pas de la porte :

- Allez Elena ! Allons-y !

- Aller où ?

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas ! On va dans les bois pour aider Damon à retrouver ce cheval. En route !

Le ton autoritaire de son amie fit taire toutes les objections d'Elena. La jeune sorcière imposait rarement son avis mais dans ce cas précis, rien ne pourrait lui enlever cette idée de la tête. C'est ainsi que toutes deux se retrouvèrent à errer dans la forêt peu après, sans plan bien précis. Malgré tous ses efforts, Bonnie ne parvenait pas à localiser l'animal et elles marchèrent longuement au hasard, avant de tomber sur un chemin qui paraissait abandonné.

- Personne n'est passé là depuis un moment, soupira Elena. Rentrons à la maison Bonnie, cela ne sert à rien !

- Tu as sans doute raison…

Mais alors qu'elles faisaient demi-tour, Bonnie poussa un cri :

- Là ! Des traces de sabot ! Suivons-les !

Les marques les menèrent jusqu'à une clairière au milieu de laquelle gisaient des ruines. Surprise, Elena reconnut le manoir des Salvatore, où Stefan l'avait emmenée lorsqu'il lui avait tout avoué. Un calme peu naturel pesait sur les lieux et instinctivement, les deux amies se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre tout en explorant la clairière. Le cœur d'Elena battait la chamade alors que Bonnie avait l'impression de plus en plus désagréable d'être observée. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut une colombe blanche perchée au sommet d'un chêne majestueux sous lequel se trouvaient quatre tombes. Sa main serra celle d'Elena avec force jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pousse un cri :

- Hé ! Tu me fais mal Bonnie ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En un clin d'œil, l'homme blond qu'elle avait vu en pensée avec Katherine se trouva devant elles, leur barrant le chemin. Prise par surprise, Elena retint un hurlement à grand peine et s'exclama :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Sven. Tu dois être Elena ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Peu importe. C'est un grand honneur de te rencontrer. Cela fait longtemps que j'entends parler de toi.

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la jeune fille, qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quelles étaient les intentions de cet homme ? Et si le cheval n'avait été qu'une excuse, si c'était elle la véritable cible ? Elle devait éloigner Bonnie afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais comment ? La voix de l'inconnu s'éleva à nouveau dans la clairière :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Ni à toi ni à ton amie. Mais dis-moi simplement où se trouve ce que je recherche.

A côté d'elle, Bonnie était tendue comme un arc bandé au maximum et elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Vide ton esprit Elena, il peut lire en toi.

Mais la peur la paralysait sur place tout en faisant s'emballer son esprit. Où était Stefan ? Et Damon avait-il retrouvé la jument ? Pourvu qu'il ne débarque pas inopinément…

- Alors comme cela, Damon Salvatore veut contrecarrer mes plans ? Vous pouvez lui dire que c'est voué à l'échec. S'il persiste, il mourra !

Le rire glacial qui s'échappa de sa bouche figea les deux amies sur place. Toute humanité disparut des traits de Sven et en un éclair, il se retransforma en colombe et prit son envol.

- Ce type est sinistre. Soupira Bonnie en fixant le point où il avait disparu à l'horizon. Continuons nos recherches.

Elles s'approchèrent lentement du petit cimetière et examinèrent les noms gravés dans la pierre.

- Les parents de Stefan sont enterrés là…

- A côté de la tombe de leurs enfants…

Elena s'arrêta devant le nom de son petit ami. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il allait bien et que son corps n'avait jamais reposé là, son cœur battait toujours plus vite dans un cimetière et l'idée même de sa disparition l'angoissait. Depuis le décès de ses parents, Stefan avait été le seul à réussir à la faire sourire. Le seul à comprendre les sentiments qui étreignaient son cœur. Le seul à redonner un sens au mot amour. Mais elle n'était pas là pour rêver. Elle chercha Bonnie du regard et la trouva quelques mètres plus loin, immobile devant une autre tombe. Celle de Damon.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Celle-ci n'est pas alignée avec les autres.

- Leur père était particulièrement en colère contre Damon au moment de leur mort. Il faut croire que même dans l'éternité, il ne souhaitait pas lui pardonner. Jamais.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bonnie :

- Il y a de quoi être blessé, tu ne crois pas ? Etre traité ainsi par son propre père !

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Ca suffit maintenant Elena ! Arrête de faire comme s'il t'était indifférent ! Tu m'as assez cassé les pieds pour que je lui offre une nouvelle chance. C'est ton tour. Damon est loin d'être parfait, mais il a des excuses. Alors soit tu ravales ta rancœur et tu m'aides, soit tu t'en vas.

Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça et Elena en resta sans voix. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Cependant, une petite voix au fond d'elle la retint sur place. Elle n'aimait guère le reconnaître, mais Bonnie n'avait pas tort et se montrer rancunière ne lui ressemblait pas. En soupirant, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

- Je vais t'aider.

Un bruit de feuilles et de branches écrasées les fit se retourner et Stefan apparut devant elles. Elena se précipita dans ses bras, soulagée. Lorsqu'elle était contre lui, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible et tous ses soucis disparaissaient. Elle se perdit dans le regard vert du vampire tandis que Bonnie lui racontait les derniers événements. Il se tendit en apprenant que les deux filles avaient rencontré l'homme qui travaillait avec Katherine mais il se tut jusqu'à ce que Bonnie ait fini son récit.

- Vous ne devez plus partir à l'aveuglette seules. Je ne peux pas vous protéger si je ne sais pas où vous êtes. D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous arrivées jusqu'ici ?

- Nous avons suivi les traces de sabot. La jument est venue ici. Elle est peut-être encore dans le coin.

Le vampire examina les marques au sol avant de secouer la tête.

- Non ces traces ont plusieurs jours. Elle n'est plus là. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner puis je reprendrai les recherches avec Damon.

- Hors de question. Nous venons avec toi. Je pourrais vous être utile.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne sait pas ce dont il est capable. Mieux vaut vous mettre à l'abri.

- Stefan, on ne va pas recommencer avec cela. On reste ensemble.

Les deux filles le dévisageaient avec le même air résolu. Il soupira. Parfois, sa petite amie lui rappelait son frère. Aussi têtu et buté l'un que l'autre. Ce qui était loin de le rassurer. Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Stefan, garée un peu à l'écart, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta net, tous ses sens en alerte.

- Damon !

Sans explications et sans attendre Elena et Bonnie, il s'élança en courant à perdre haleine à travers les bois, concentré sur l'origine du son qui lui était parvenu aux oreilles : Damon venait d'être renversé à terre. Et il n'était pas très content d'avoir sali sa veste noire, les nombreux jurons qui sortaient de sa bouche en étaient une preuve formelle.

Après avoir quitté Elena, Damon s'était donné pour mission de se concentrer sur Mystic. Il lui fallait la retrouver. Vite. Pourquoi apparaissait-elle toujours de nulle part lorsqu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir entre les pattes et restait-elle introuvable au moment opportun ? Il s'enfonça dans les bois au hasard, attentif à tous les sons et toutes les odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Concentré sur la chasse, Damon n'avait besoin d'aucun effort pour maintenir loin de son esprit tous les sentiments qu'il avait éloignés et qui menaçaient de l'envahir à nouveau. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il lui fallait se contenter du « régime Stefan », agrémenté d'une ou deux poches de sang qu'il était allé dérober à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas osé en prendre plus et ensuite, le temps lui avait manqué. Et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement. Si jamais il tombait sur l'homme-oiseau dont avait parlé Bonnie, il aurait besoin de toute sa force… Et encore plus si jamais Katherine décidait finalement de montrer le bout de son nez. Il était prêt à lui faire payer toutes ces années de souffrance et de mensonge. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir pris de précautions. Cependant, retrouver Mystic était urgent. Il se nourrirait correctement après. Dès qu'elle serait à l'abri. Il se mit à siffloter sans même s'en rendre compte et un craquement derrière lui le fit soudain se retourner, prêt à l'attaque. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Mystic et un sourire effleura même ses lèvres. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait trouvée. Ne restait plus qu'à la mener en lieu sûr.

Sans cesser de murmurer des paroles rassurantes, il s'approcha d'elle et plaça sa main sur l'encolure, puis dans la crinière noire. La peau de l'animal frémit à son contact mais Mystic restait immobile, dure comme le marbre. « Un vrai jeu d'enfant » pensa Damon en sautant lestement sur son dos.

Il aurait dû se méfier. Il n'aurait pas dû croire qu'elle l'accepterait sans se défendre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant, il mordait la poussière.

- Merde ! Ma veste toute neuve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! Je voulais juste t'aider !

Après avoir rué pour se débarrasser de lui, Mystic avait fait quelques pas avant de replonger le nez dans l'herbe, sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention. Un petit écureuil se mit alors à chanter du haut d'un arbre, mais Damon était trop énervé pour y prêter attention. Occupé à se relever et à épousseter sa veste, il n'entendit son frère arriver en courant qu'au dernier moment :

- Damon, tu vas bien ?

- Tiens, le héros au grand cœur ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je t'ai entendu retomber… J'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis…

- Et bien non, comme tu le vois, rien de grave. Désolé de te décevoir mais mon orgueil s'en remettra vite. Tu peux rentrer à la maison t'occuper de ta chère et tendre. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Un rictus ironique transperça le visage du vampire.

- M'aider ? Tu en as suffisamment fait je crois. C'est ta faute si on en est là.

L'arrivée d'une colombe blanche dans le ciel le fit taire et les deux frères la regardèrent, incrédules, tomber en piqué sur le cheval, à la manière d'un aigle fondant sur sa proie. Se disputer ne servait plus à rien. Désormais, il allait falloir se battre. Damon s'élança pour repousser l'oiseau, mais trop tard, car la jument, rapide comme l'éclair, tenta de s'échapper, avant de s'immobiliser, comme pétrifiée. Près d'elle, la colombe avait disparu. A sa place se tenait un homme blond que Damon reconnut sans peine. Emporté par son élan, il se jeta sur lui, les paroles de Bonnie résonnant dans son esprit : « ils peuvent lire dans l'esprit des humains et contrôler les animaux ». Voilà pourquoi Mystic ne bougeait plus. Voilà pourquoi il devait remporter ce duel et la libérer. Voilà pourquoi… Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions : il heurta l'homme de plein fouet et une lutte sauvage commença immédiatement.


	10. Echappée manquée

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Point de vue de Stefan cette fois. La mission sauvetage de l'équidé prend une tournure inattendue lorsque Katherine s'en mêle.

* * *

><p>Stefan aurait aimé pouvoir aider son frère, mais les corps devant lui se déplaçaient si vite qu'il n'osait pas interférer, de peur de blesser Damon. Une telle puissance émanait des deux combattants qu'il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. Si seulement il apercevait une ouverture… Se forçant à sortir de sa transe, il s'approcha de la jument, toujours immobile. S'il ne pouvait pas assister Damon, il pouvait au moins mettre l'animal en sécurité. Il enleva sa veste et la noua autour de l'encolure noire et luisante qui frémit à son contact.<p>

- Viens ma belle… Sortons de là.

L'animal hésita. Cependant, l'emprise du Tangata Manu sur son esprit se rompit lorsque Damon parvint à le plaquer violemment au sol, l'assomant à moitié et elle suivit Stefan docilement, prenant le galop dès que le chemin fut dégagé. Il courut à ses côtés, maintenant le rythme sans mal, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de suivre l'évolution du combat dans la clairière. Mais bientôt, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le souffle de Mystic. Inquiet, il se força pourtant à continuer et résista à l'envie qui le tenaillait de faire demi-tour. Damon ne lui pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à la jument et il refusait de décevoir son frère une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la pension lorsque la jument émit un hennissement inquiet et s'arrêta net, dénouant la veste par laquelle Stefan la guidait légèrement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Les oreilles pointées, les naseaux largement ouverts pour reprendre son souffle, Mystic avait un regard affolé qui fit tourner la tête au vampire. Face à eux se trouvait Katherine.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un siècle et pourtant, il la reconnut sans peine. Ses boucles brunes cascadaient dans son dos et ses yeux brillaient. Bien que lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, Elena ne possédait pas l'éclat et la sauvagerie de son ancêtre et pendant un instant, Stefan se demanda comment il avait pu, un jour, les confondre. Elena irradiait la gentillesse, la douceur et la compassion. Au contraire, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant se rapprochait de la cruauté et de la satisfaction personnelle. Elle n'avait peut-être pas toujours été ainsi, mais ses intentions n'avaient rien d'altruistes. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mystic recula de quelques pas et il se plaça devant elle, maigre rempart contre l'adversité.

- Stefan ! Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

- Nous te croyions morte depuis longtemps.

- Ah oui je sais… C'était nécessaire.

- Nous sommes morts en essayant de te sauver ! Damon et moi avons tout perdu pour toi !

- Perdu ? Au contraire, vous avez gagné force et immortalité. Vous devriez me remercier je trouve !

- Te… Remercier ?

Stefan manqua s'étrangler. Etait-elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites depuis sa transformation lui revinrent en mémoire, toute la souffrance qui le hantait depuis, toute la culpabilité dont il ne parvenait pas encore à se débarrasser. Et tout cela pour un amour qu'il savait désormais complètement faux. La colère montait lentement en lui, progressant petit à petit, sans aucun obstacle pour l'arrêter. Son visage se déforma pour faire apparaître celui du vampire qui sommeillait en lui et il ajouta :

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à cette jument.

- Oh Saint Stefan a changé de petit être faible à protéger ? Où est donc passé ta précieuse Elena ? Tes goûts ont changé à ce point-là ? Au point que tu préfères sauver cet animal plutôt que ta petite amie ? Tu me déçois !

- Elena est en sécurité.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Pas la peine d'essayer de semer le doute. Cela ne fonctionnera pas.

- C'est comme tu veux. On en reparlera ! Bon maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu as toujours été mon préféré. Mais j'ai besoin de ce cheval et tu vas me laisser l'emmener.

- Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

Sans répondre, elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir sa douce odeur de menthe monter à ses narines. Il s'obligea à rester immobile et respira profondément pour se calmer, l'odeur piquante ouvrant la porte à de nombreux souvenirs. Les doigts de Katherine frôlèrent sa tempe avant de glisser dans ses cheveux, retrouvant des gestes qui leur avaient été familiers quelques cent cinquante ans auparavant. Il la laissa faire sans broncher mais sans toutefois répondre à ses avances. Enfin, elle murmura, sa bouche tout près de la sienne :

- Tu m'as manqué, Stefan. Sois raisonnable.

Il allait répondre quand soudain, la colombe blanche vint se poser non loin, avant de se métamorphoser sous ses yeux.

- Comme on se retrouve M. Salvatore ! Ce n'était pas très aimable à vous de vous sauver avec ma proie pendant que je m'occupais de votre frère ! D'ailleurs, il ne t'embêtera plus maintenant ma chère Katherine. Nous allons pouvoir sacrifier la jument pour…

Il se tut devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança la vampire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il s'avança vers Mystic, qui hennit et recula à nouveau d'un pas, avant de se retrouver à nouveau emprisonnée par la force spirituelle de Sven. Stefan s'adressa à Katherine :

- Qu'a-t-il fait à Damon ?

- Aucune idée, emprisonné, torturé, mort, peu m'importe. Ton frère a toujours été arrogant et il adore jouer la tête brûlée. Il aura trouvé plus fort que lui cette fois. J'ai ce que je veux maintenant. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort, je te conseille de rester tranquille.

- Comment…

La rage explosa en lui, telle un volcan en éruption. Toute réflexion envolée, il agit par instinct uniquement. Vengeance. Haine. Fureur. Ces trois sentiments se mêlèrent en lui et en un mouvement si rapide que Damon aurait été fier de lui, il se précipita sur Sven et mordit à pleines dents dans son cou, cherchant la jugulaire. Il sentit sa proie se transformer sous l'attaque et l'oiseau blessé s'envola péniblement pour prendre la fuite. Le visage couvert de sang, Stefan se tourna vers Katherine qui le regardait en souriant, presque impressionnée :

- Tu as bien changé depuis qu'on ne s'est vus… Je prenais de tes nouvelles régulièrement mais je ne te savais pas si fort. Si cruel.

- Cruel ? Tu as fait assassiner mon frère ! Et ça te fait rire ! Damon aurait donné sa vie pour toi ! Sais-tu tout ce qu'il a risqué pour te sortir de la tombe où il te croyait enfermée ? Tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour parvenir à ses fins ? Tout ça pour TOI !

- Je n'ai pas suivi toutes les pérégrinations, mais je sais l'essentiel. Si je restais cachée, c'est que j'avais une bonne raison Stefan. Et vous avez failli tout gâcher, à vouloir à tout prix me retrouver. Encore une fois. Heureusement, la jument est apparue lorsque vous avez ouvert cette tombe. Une autre idée d'Emily sans doute. Elle savait que jamais je ne penserais à aller rouvrir ce lieu sinistre où j'aurais dû me dessécher lentement comme les autres. Cette petite sorcière avait un sens de l'humour plutôt tordu. Mais je vais pouvoir régler le problème maintenant. Grâce à cet animal.

- Quel problème ? Et que veux-tu dire ? Il n'y avait pas d'animaux dans la tombe.

- Emily a lancé un sort pour moi, il y a bien longtemps, avant que nous n'arrivions à Mystic Falls. Pour me protéger. Mais en contrepartie, j'ai perdu un objet qui me fait désormais défaut. Pour casser le sort et récupérer mon bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Tuer le double par un soir de pleine lune.

- Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, rétorqua Stefan avant de remarquer que Mystic avait disparu. L'hypnose de la colombe avait dû s'évanouir et elle s'était enfuie. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'elle s'était montrée intelligente pour ne pas aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ou de l'oiseau. Enfin peu importait. Il décida de continuer à faire diversion pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner. Etouffant un sourire, il incita Katherine à parler d'un haussement de sourcils :

- Plus que trois jours. Après, je serai libre !

- Et ton acolyte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagne là-dedans ?

- Tu es bien curieux… Voilà encore une nouveauté. Avant, tu croyais ce que je te disais sans poser de questions. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te parler mais je dois y aller maintenant. Tu as abîmé Sven et il ne va pas être de bonne humeur… De plus, il faut que j'aille m'assurer que le double est en sécurité et qu'il ne pourra pas s'évader ! Au revoir Stefan !

Elle se déplaça si vite qu'elle parvint à le prendre par surprise. Les lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les siennes et disparurent tout aussi rapidement. Comme un rêve. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, il ne restait plus d'elle qu'un léger souffle de vent dans la clairière. Et l'écho de ses paroles. Pourquoi croyait-elle avait capturé Mystic ? Et Elena ? Où était Elena ? Cependant, Stefan fit taire les voix angoissées qui hurlaient dans son esprit. Une seule chose était vraiment importante dans l'immédiat et il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Sans plus attendre, le plus jeune des Salvatore se remit à courir en direction du manoir. Damon. Il devait retrouver Damon. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.


	11. Prisonnier !

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Fin de la bataille avec le mystérieux homme-oiseau et ce qu'il arrive à notre pauvre héros de vampire...

* * *

><p>Ce maudit homme-oiseau était rapide. Et particulièrement fort. Damon n'avait jamais reculé devant un combat et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant, mais il savait reconnaître un adversaire de taille. Celui-là s'annonçait coriace. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère entraîner Mystic à l'abri lorsqu'il parvint, pour un court instant, à plaquer son opposant au sol. Sa jubilation fut de courte durée car une force surhumaine le propulsa contre un arbre et le combat reprit, encore plus sauvage qu'auparavant. Le plan de Damon avait sans doute besoin d'un peu de polissage, mais il n'avait plus le temps. Il redoubla d'efforts : il devait gagner suffisamment de temps pour que Stefan puisse mettre Mystic à l'abri. Cette « chose » qui avait embrassé Katherine devant lui ne lui prendrait pas cette victoire… La colère lui redonna des forces et une nouvelle fois, il pensa prendre l'ascendant sur l'homme blond. Mais alors qu'il le maintenait au sol, prêt à mettre un terme à l'attaque en lui brisant la nuque, un éclat étrange brilla dans les yeux de celui qui était à sa merci et il hésita pendant une fraction de seconde. Deux serres puissantes vinrent alors se poser sur son bras, lacérant la peau. Simultanément, le bec du faucon vint écorcher son visage. Seuls ses réflexes lui permirent de sauver son œil droit. Obligé de lâcher sa prise sur l'homme-oiseau, il se débattit contre le nouvel assaillant, bien décidé à lui tordre le cou.<p>

- Ce n'est pas très fair-play ! grinça-t-il à l'attention de Sven, qui reprenait son souffle et se relevait en souriant.

- Qui a dit qu'il fallait respecter les règles ?

- J'oubliais que c'est Katherine qui t'a conduit ici… Tout est un jeu pour elle et effectivement, elle déteste les règles.

Enfin, il parvint à éloigner le rapace de son visage d'un magistral revers du poing qui envoya l'oiseau heurter un arbre environnant. Le visage et le bras en sang, Damon contempla les dégâts :

- Ma veste est fichue mon pote ! C'est vraiment pas cool ! Elle m'a coûté cher en plus !

- Katherine m'avait prévenu que tu étais un petit rigolo… Si ça peut te consoler, je t'en enverrai une neuve pour ton enterrement !

- Dans tes rêves… S'il y en a un qui va manger des pissenlits par la racine d'ici peu, c'est plutôt toi !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent à la gorge de l'autre, cherchant à atteindre un point faible pour prendre l'avantage. Tous deux savaient que la lutte ne durerait plus très longtemps : les respirations se faisaient hachées, les gestes moins précis. Aveuglé par le sang qui coulait des lacérations sur son front et son visage, Damon sentait ses forces décliner lentement mais il refusait d'abandonner. Puisant dans ses réserves, il tenta une attaque rapide visant le côté droit de son adversaire, qui ne parvint pas à bloquer le coup. Poussant un cri de triomphe, Damon donna un deuxième coup d'épaule, emporté par son élan. Le corps de Sven s'affaissa sous lui mais un grognement sourd derrière lui le força à se retourner.

- C'est pas vrai… Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Face à lui, deux loups se tenaient en position d'attaque. Il se souvint des paroles de Bonnie concernant les pouvoirs du Tangata Manu. Mais où donc était-il allé pêcher des loups ?

- Comme si j'avais pas assez d'ennuis comme ça, tu m'envoies un escadron d'espèce en voie de disparition… murmura-t-il en assommant l'homme-oiseau d'un direct dans la mâchoire, espérant à moitié qu'une fois libérés de l'hypnose, les animaux s'enfuiraient. Ou disparaîtraient. Cependant, sans grande surprise, ceux-ci ne bronchèrent pas et se contentèrent de gronder plus fort. Les muscles de leurs mâchoires se contractèrent et les poils sur leur dos se hérissèrent encore plus. Ils étaient prêts à l'attaque. En un quart de seconde, Damon évalua ses chances : les deux fauves étaient rapides, solides et si, par chance, il parvenait à se débarrasser de l'un d'eux, l'autre aurait pendant ce temps-là tout loisir de mordre à pleines dents dans sa chair. La perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Se battre, oui. Se faire dévorer vivant, sûrement pas. Un bruit dans les fourrés le déconcentra pendant une seconde. Juste le temps d'apercevoir Bonnie et Elena pénétrer dans la clairière. Juste le temps de baisser sa garde de quelques centimètres. Les deux loups s'élancèrent et le dernier souvenir de Damon avant de plonger dans le néant après avoir vainement tenté de les repousser, fut la voix d'Elena hurlant son nom dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Bonnie évalua la situation d'un regard. Aux pieds de Damon gisait Sven et autour de lui, 2 loups l'observaient d'un air mauvais. « Au moins, ce ne sont pas des loups-garous ! » pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la lune dont un quartier éclairait faiblement la forêt. Le vampire les avait entendues venir et il tourna la tête de quelques centimètres pour savoir qui approchait. Bonnie sut instantanément que c'était une erreur. Les fauves aussi. Tous crocs dehors ils se jetèrent sur leur proie, évitant l'homme-oiseau d'un bond magistral. A côté d'elle, Elena poussa un cri et s'élança vers Damon. Réagissant par instinct, Bonnie attrapa la manche de son amie et lui dit :

- Non ! Je peux l'aider. Pas toi, tu risquerais de te faire tuer.

- Fais quelque chose !

Bonnie se concentra. Elle avait déjà pas mal puisé dans ses forces ce soir en recherchant la jument, mais l'urgence lui donna des ailes. Damon ne tiendrait pas longtemps et le sang coulait déjà abondamment sur sa poitrine, là où les griffes s'étaient plantées dans sa chair. Sans avoir de plan, elle ferma les yeux et fit appel à la seule personne qui pouvait encore leur venir en aide. Emily. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne ressente sa présence, mais tout à coup, une puissance inconnue coula dans ses veines et ses lèvres murmurèrent des incantations inconnues. Tombé au sol, le corps du vampire se mit à luire, comme entouré d'une enveloppe protectrice. Peu après, les deux fauves se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Leurs hurlements de rage résonnèrent dans la clairière et ils se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes, en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Cependant, Bonnie leva la main et un éclair s'abattit entre les deux animaux, qui filèrent sans demander leur reste. Bonnie se tourna alors vers Sven, qui reprenait lentement conscience. Consciente de la force qu'Emily lui prêtait, elle décida de le faire parler. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion de le faire. Seule, elle ne pouvait l'intimider. A deux, il se pouvait que les sorcières parviennent à le maitriser, d'autant plus qu'il semblait affaibli par son combat avec Damon. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours sur ses gardes :

- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi aider Katherine à tuer une créature innocente ?

Il la dévisagea sans répondre. Une lueur de méfiance mais aussi d'admiration brilla un instant dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard :

- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Tu cours au-devant des ennuis et je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal. Mais si tu t'obstines, tu subiras le même sort que lui. Je n'hésiterai pas. C'est trop important.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si important qu'un Tangata Manu soit prêt à tuer ?

- Tu sais ce que je suis ?

L'admiration brillait maintenant plus fort dans les yeux de l'étrange homme blond. Il était évident que jusqu'à présent, il avait négligé ses pouvoirs, son existence même. Pour la première fois, il la regarda avec attention et il ajouta :

- Tu es une Bennet n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Bonnie d'être surprise. Comme connaissait-il son nom ? Lisant l'étonnement sur son visage, il poursuivit :

- J'ai bien connu tes ancêtres à Salem. Tu as leurs yeux. Et leur entêtement j'ai bien l'impression.

La voix d'Elena la sortit de sa bulle. Son amie s'était agenouillée auprès du vampire, toujours inconscient, et lui parlait en repoussant les mèches de cheveux noires qui retombaient sur son front, maculé de sang. Les plaies se refermaient rapidement mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Bonnie se força à poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Damon était un vampire, il pouvait attendre.

- Si tu as connu mes ancêtres, tu sais qu'elles mettaient un point d'honneur à protéger leur famille et leurs amis. La ville même. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène parmi nous.

- Nous ne voulons faire de mal à personne. Mais ce cheval nous est nécessaire. Elle est la clé du sortilège qui nous retient prisonniers. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus en détail. Il te faudra me faire confiance.

Bonnie plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme-oiseau. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le forcer à parler, mais elle sentait ses forces décliner maintenant qu'Emily s'était retirée de son corps, sans prévenir. Elle n'en saurait pas plus ce soir. Hochant la tête, elle recula d'un pas, le laissant se relever :

- Katherine a fait beaucoup de mal à cette ville la dernière fois qu'elle y a mis les pieds. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne croise pas mon chemin.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Un avertissement plutôt. Nous ne la laisserons pas détruire notre communauté.

- Tu as du cran, jeune sorcière. J'aime cela. Mais tu devrais apprendre à mieux choisir tes alliés. Ta vie risque d'être écourtée dans le cas contraire.

Sur ces mots, il se transforma et s'envola sans un regard en arrière. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Bonnie se précipita auprès d'Elena, dont les larmes trempaient la chemise noire, ou ce qu'il en restait, de Damon. Le sang formait une profonde flaque sombre sous leurs deux corps et la jeune fille retint un haut-le-cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir mal. Elena releva la tête en entendant son amie approcher. Les larmes avaient tracé des sillons clairs sur ses joues couvertes de poussière et dans la détresse, sa beauté était plus éclatante que jamais.

- Bonnie, fais quelque chose ! Il ne répond pas !

Bonnie eut envie de faire remarquer à Elena que quelques heures auparavant, elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle souhaitait que Damon se débrouille seul et qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'aider, mais elle se ravisa. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui faire remarquer que son amitié restait plus forte que sa rancune. Elle s'agenouilla alors auprès du vampire et prit sa main. Froide, si froide. Avec soulagement, elle réalisa que le sentiment de danger qui émanait toujours de Damon était encore présent. Il n'était donc pas mort. Enfin, pas complètement. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Elle réalisa qu'Elena s'était servie d'une pierre pour se couper la main et lui faire boire son sang. En vain. Les lèvres de Damon restaient scellées et pas une goutte ne pénétrait dans son organisme. Faisant une nouvelle fois appel à Emily, Bonnie replongea dans une transe. Cependant, la jeune femme de 1860 n'était pas disposée à aider et elle combattit les demandes de sa descendante. En pleurs, Bonnie implora pour obtenir une ultime chance pour l'aîné des Salvatore. Qui avait tenu parole et aidé Emily à échapper à la chasse aux sorcières qui avait ébranlé Mystic Falls suite à l'enfermement des vampires dans la tombe. Qui avait sauvé Elena de plus d'un danger. Qui enfin avait montré un peu de compassion pour un animal. Mais toutes ses prières restèrent vaines et Emily finit par rompre brutalement leur connexion, provoquant un choc puissant dans l'esprit de Bonnie, qui perdit connaissance et s'effondra sur le torse du vampire, devant les yeux horrifiés d'Elena.

* * *

><p>L'obscurité. Entouré de noir, Damon se sentait à l'aise. Secouant la tête, il chercha à rassembler ses souvenirs. Mystic… La forêt… Le combat… <em>Elena<em>. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de ne rien discerner dans l'obscurité. Habituellement, ses yeux parvenaient à tirer le maximum du peu de lumière qu'ils trouvaient. Cela faisait plus de 100 ans qu'il n'avait pas été aussi… Aveugle. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Il se redressa et évalua ses blessures. Apparemment, tout allait bien. Pourtant, il avait pris une sacrée raclée, il devait bien le reconnaître. Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance ? Où était-il ? Il se mit en marche droit devant lui, ses 5 sens aux aguets. Le silence était profond : pas un oiseau, pas un insecte volant aux alentours, pas d'animaux s'enfuyant sur son passage. Une certaine inquiétude commença à monter en lui et pour détourner son attention, il marcha plus vite. Toujours tout droit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre bêtement dans ce monde sombre dans lequel il ne rencontrait aucun obstacle qui aurait pu lui servir de point de repère. Il marcha longtemps avant de commencer à entendre une voix. Avec surprise, il reconnut la jeune sorcière.

- Bonnie ! Bonnie je suis là !

Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'entendait pas et pire, qu'elle ne lui parlait pas. Alors que la voix au-dessus de lui se faisait plus suppliante, il aperçut un mouvement un peu plus loin et une lueur. Il s'élança en courant pour tomber sur Emily. Jamais il n'oublierait ce visage. Ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait détruit le cristal. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle :

- Emily ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes dans ton esprit Damon… Ta conscience, aussi noire qu'une tombe.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Stefan a besoin de moi, il n'arrivera pas à protéger Mystic seul. Je dois sortir d'ici. Alors arrête tes devinettes et dis-moi comment faire.

- Ce n'était pas une métaphore, Damon. Nous sommes réellement dans ton esprit. En me demandant de l'aider à te sauver des loups, Bonnie m'a fourni une occasion parfaite de t'empêcher de nuire. A jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Damon commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un et l'idée d'avoir été secouru par Bonnie lui était particulièrement insupportable. Cette gamine sortait à peine de ses couches, comment aurait-elle pu l'aider ? Et c'était quoi ces bêtises ? L'empêcher de nuire à jamais ? Pour qui se prenait cette petite garce ?

- J'ai placé un sort protecteur autour de ton corps, Damon. Il empêchera tout ennemi de te tuer en prévenant toute pénétration, que ce soit celle d'une arme, d'un esprit ou de sang.

- Mais sans sang mon organisme va s'éteindre !

- Je le sais. Tu es prisonnier de ton corps, qui a perdu trop de sang dans le combat pour te permettre d'agir. Ainsi tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Adieu, Damon.

Déchaîné, il se jeta sur elle, mais ses crocs se refermèrent sur le vide. La sorcière avait disparu, emportant la voix de Bonnie avec elle et une fois de plus, il se retrouva seul dans le noir le plus total. Seul, furieux et impuissant.


	12. Monologue intérieur

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. (quel dommage d'ailleurs lol)

Résumé : Désolée, le chapitre est assez court. Petite introspection pour Damon qui se retrouve seul à seul avec lui-même. Merci à tous pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ! Ca permet d'avancer !

* * *

><p>Il pouvait s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était devenu une créature de la nuit et qu'il avait cherché à se cacher de tous. La solitude n'était pas vraiment un problème non plus. Cela faisait longtemps que Damon Salvatore savait qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Mais l'impuissance… C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis… Depuis cette triste nuit de 1864, où Stefan et lui étaient morts pour Katherine. Assis en tailleur dans le noir, le cerveau du vampire fonctionnait à plein régime. Il était furieux contre Emily qui l'avait piégé là, contre Elena qui l'avait distrait au pire des moments, contre Bonnie qui ne savait décidément rien faire toute seule, contre Stefan pour avoir fui et même contre Mystic. Qu'est-ce que cet animal pouvait bien avoir de si important qu'elle intéressait deux êtres surnaturels auxquels la vie éternelle était déjà promise ? Bonnie avait parlé d'un double… Il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Au fil des ans, il était revenu plusieurs fois à Mystic Falls. Cependant, les chevaux avaient disparu de la ville depuis l'invention des véhicules à moteur et aucun détail ne lui revenait à l'esprit, malgré tous ses efforts. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta <em>presque<em> d'avoir assassiné son amie sorcière. Elle aurait peut-être pu aider à le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de se remémorer le passé. L'important c'était de trouver une issue. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui pour se retrouver à nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il ouvrit la bouche :

- Hey y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il haussa les épaules. L'éternité allait être bien moins drôle maintenant… Pourtant, il refusa de s'avouer vaincu. Il s'était sorti de situations bien plus périlleuses. Comme cette fois à Rome où un gang de vampires mafieux avait décidé de l'embrigader dans leur groupe ou de l'anéantir… Ou bien à Paris dans les années 50 lorsque ces fichus chasseurs de vampire avaient cru pouvoir l'accrocher à leur tableau de chasse et s'étaient servi d'un délicieux appât pour y parvenir… Une jolie blonde aux yeux gris qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Caroline. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à ce seul souvenir. Aurait-il un jour encore l'occasion de goûter ce plaisir simple ? Le goût du sang frais et encore chaud coulant dans sa gorge, faisant renaître chaque cellule de son corps, même pour un instant ? Le plaisir de la chasse, du tueur ? Ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vécu ne pouvaient pas comprendre. L'adrénaline qui jaillissait en lui lorsqu'il sentait ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur un être humain, rien d'autre ne lui avait jamais procuré de sensations comparables. Bien ou mal, peu importait. Seul comptait son plaisir dans ces instants là. Évidemment, Saint Stefan refusait cette philosophie de tout son être maintenant et le faisait passer pour le plus dépravé des deux. Mais Damon n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait embrassé sa nature sans faire de concessions, même si cela n'avait pas été facile au début d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris en tant qu'homme. Tout ce pour quoi il avait porté l'uniforme gris des confédérés. Tout l'amour qui avait occupé les premières années de sa vie. Damon avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère, mais il n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour lui. Tout du moins, pas au cours de sa vie. Il était moins sûr de ce qu'elle penserait maintenant, si elle savait tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Tout le mal qu'il avait infligé à Stefan… Et le plus souvent intentionnellement.

Il se releva d'un bond. Laisser son esprit vagabonder ne changerait rien et ce n'était certainement pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Courir. Il avait besoin de courir. Il s'élança à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans se préoccuper du chemin qu'il prenait : il n'y avait rien ici, il ne courait aucun risque. Ses jambes le portèrent longtemps, sans effort apparent, mais le décor ne se transforma en rien. Aucune lueur, aucun obstacle sur sa route, aucun signe de vie. L'effort physique n'était pas suffisant pour occuper son esprit et il avait été forcé d'éteindre toutes les alarmes qui résonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait pensé à sa mère. Ce petit pouvoir des vampires était quand même super pratique quand on y réfléchissait bien. Cela permettait de vivre dans le présent sans se soucier des conséquences. Le sarcasme résonna alors dans sa tête : « dommage que ton présent ne soit pas des plus excitants en ce moment ! » mais il secoua la tête : hors de question de commencer à parler tout seul. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir fou ! Il finirait par sortir de là et alors, il lui faudrait toute sa présence d'esprit pour concocter sa vengeance. En commençant par Katherine et Sven. Ces deux-là ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Ensuite Emily… En voilà une dont il regrettait de ne pas avoir brisé le cou lui-même ! La colère l'emplit à nouveau et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, ravi de chasser les pensées plus humaines qui s'étaient frayé un passage dans son subconscient et de retrouver des sentiments qu'il comprenait, acceptait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre avec des pincettes. Perdant toute notion du temps, il s'abandonna à sa rage, oubliant tout. Et tout spécialement le fait qu'il était bel et bien coincé ici et que personne, mais vraiment personne, ne se soucierait de venir le sortir de là.


	13. Retour au bercail

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. (quel dommage d'ailleurs lol)

Résumé : Stefan, Elena et Bonnie ramènent Damon à la pension et décident de la marche à suivre. J'écris très peu sur les pensées d'Elena car je n'arrive pas à la saisir. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à m'agacer -) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et désolée pour les délais, mais je suis en vacances et comme il fait beau, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ! Mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour finir cette histoire au plus vite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, chers lecteurs et merci de me lire !

* * *

><p>Ce sont les sanglots d'Elena qui le guident. Sans hésiter, il se dirige vers elle, en se fiant principalement à son ouïe dans la forêt noire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle pleure mais il craint ce qu'il va découvrir. Damon… Il a souhaité la mort de son frère plus d'une fois au cours des 150 dernières années. Mais étrangement, il n'a jamais cru que cela arriverait. Son frère aîné a toujours été le plus fort. Celui sur lequel il pouvait compter en cas de coup dur. Vraiment dur. Comme la mort de leur mère. Stefan n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque mais leur père avait vite fait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait aucun gémissement, sous peine de punition. Alors le soir, lorsque tout le monde dormait dans la maison, Stefan quittait souvent sa chambre pour se réfugier dans celle de Damon, qui lui racontait des histoires et le serrait contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Leur amitié avait résisté jusqu'au départ de l'aîné pour le front. A son retour, Katherine était là et tout était allé si vite qu'aujourd'hui encore, Stefan ne comprenait pas bien comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Se haïr à tel point que tout le reste avait été oblitéré. Effacé. Oublié.<p>

Depuis l'arrivée d'Elena dans leur vie, il a entrevu une lueur d'espoir dans le comportement de son frère. Oh bien sûr il continue à détruire tout ce qui lui passe sous la main pour l'agacer, mais parfois, lorsqu'il se pense seul, Stefan croit retrouver l'ombre du gentil garçon d'autrefois. C'est pour cela qu'il doit le retrouver. Le sauver. Comme Damon l'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans rien dire, si ce n'est qu'il souhaite être celui qui mettra fin à ses jours et qu'il ne laissera personne d'autre le priver de ce plaisir. Tout en courant, Stefan a un sourire amer sur le visage. Voilà ce qu'il aime chez Damon. Mais aussi ce qui l'horripile au plus haut point. Il parvient enfin à l'endroit d'où proviennent les sanglots. La première personne qui lui saute aux yeux est Elena et il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Mais son sang se glace dans ses veines lorsqu'il voit ce sur quoi elle est penchée. Damon. En un battement de cœur, il est près d'elle. Près de lui. Sa main se pose sur le bras de son frère tandis que des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Sven n'a pas menti, il l'a bel et bien tué ? Est-ce réellement ici que s'achève l'histoire des frères Salvatore ? La voix de Bonnie s'élève derrière lui mais il l'entend à peine :

- Il n'est pas… Enfin, tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune sorcière pose une main frêle sur son épaule qu'il relève la tête et écoute réellement ce qu'elle lui dit :

- Stefan, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous sommes arrivées au milieu du combat. Damon semblait maîtriser son sujet et puis tout s'est passé si vite… Les loups sont apparus et ils ont commencé à le mordre alors… Je voulais l'aider Stefan ! Tu dois me croire ! Emily m'a donné sa force mais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait exactement. Il ne se réveille pas. C'est comme s'il était dans le coma.

- On doit lui trouver du sang.

- Inutile. Elena a déjà essayé. Il ne l'avale pas. On dirait une statue.

Stefan jette un œil réprobateur sur la main d'Elena, qu'elle a enrubannée dans un mouchoir pour arrêter le sang de couler. Ce n'est pas à elle de se sacrifier pour Damon. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait. Comprenant son reproche muet, elle lui sourit :

- Il avait besoin de moi Stefan. Je devais essayer. Et Mystic ? Tu l'as amenée en lieu sûr ?

Il baisse les yeux sur le visage paisible et si parfait de son frère. La culpabilité lui serre la gorge avec une vigueur renouvelée et il secoue la tête :

- Non je… J'ai vu Katherine. Et Mystic a disparu.

- Katherine est ici ?

La voix de Bonnie est devenue dure et glaciale. Malgré la fatigue, elle s'est relevée d'un bond, prête à repartir à la charge. Stefan l'observe avec admiration.

- On ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir, Bonnie. Je vais ramener Damon à la maison et après, on réfléchira à un plan.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescent et se dirigent vers leur voiture à travers les bois. En silence, le vampire soulève Damon sans effort avant de les suivre. Il a l'impression que le monde entier retient son souffle. Mis à part les pas de ses amies, il n'entend rien d'autre que le sang qui voyage dans les veines de Damon au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il se concentre sur ce bruit sourd. Tant qu'il résonnera à ses oreilles, une lueur d'espoir brillera dans la nuit qu'est devenue sa vie.

Ils installent Damon sur son lit. Mis à part ses vêtements en lambeaux, il ne reste sur son corps aucune trace du combat. Avec un sourire, Bonnie s'adresse à Stefan :

- Tu ferais bien de lui enfiler une nouvelle chemise, il nous tuerait s'il savait qu'on le laisse dans un tel état, c'est vraiment de mauvais goût.

Il lui rend son sourire puis entreprend de déshabiller son frère, tandis qu'Elena ouvre le placard. La garde-robe du vampire est sombre et élégante et elle n'a aucun mal à choisir un nouvel ensemble. L'odeur de Damon frappe ses narines lorsqu'elle fouille dans les chemises noires et de nouvelles larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle les essuie discrètement avec une manche puis ramène ses trouvailles à Stefan, sans lever les yeux pour ne pas risquer de poser le regard sur la poitrine dénudée de l'aîné des Salvatore. Enfin, ils sortent de la chambre et se rendent dans le salon, où Stefan se dirige machinalement vers le cabinet à liqueur de son frère avant de se servir une dose de scotch. Trop d'émotions virevoltent en lui et il ne sait que trop bien que l'alcool est un puissant anesthésiant. Une fois installés, les jeunes gens se racontent leurs aventures en détail. En apprenant que les filles ont aussi affronté le Tangata Manu, Stefan tremble à nouveau de peur et de rage. Il se sert un autre verre qu'il avale en une gorgée. L'alcool le brûle mais ravive aussi son courage et sa résolution. Quand ils ont fini de parler, le vampire se relève et arpente la pièce à grands pas :

- La priorité, c'est Damon. Il faut que tu découvres ce qu'Emily lui a fait.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous devons empêcher Katherine de parvenir à ses fins, quelles qu'elles soient.

- On fera ça après.

Silencieuse depuis un moment, Elena plante son regard ambré dans celui de Stefan et prend la parole :

- Bonnie a raison. Nous devons sauver Mystic d'abord. C'est pour elle que ton frère a pris des risques.

- C'est ridicule, je me moque pas mal de cet animal. Damon…

- C'est ce que Damon te dirait de faire. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un instant puis il cède et vient s'asseoir près d'elle. Bonnie sort de la pièce, consciente qu'ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls. Elena le serre contre elle tandis qu'il pose la tête sur ses genoux. Surprise, elle le sent trembler. Sa main passe doucement dans ses cheveux et elle murmure :

- Ca va aller Stefan. On va s'en tirer.

- Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, Elena.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Stefan.

Mais elle sait ce qu'il veut dire. Pour la première fois depuis 1864, les deux frères ennemis ne « vivent » plus dans le même monde. Elle ne peut imaginer un univers sans Jeremy alors elle comprend sa détresse, malgré les différents qui existent entre Damon et lui. Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Stefan. Elle ne l'a jamais vu si vulnérable et elle ne l'en aime que plus. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce soir, l'assurance, l'optimisme et même les sarcasmes de Damon seraient les bienvenus.


	14. Légende et échange

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. (quel dommage d'ailleurs lol)

Résumé : Ca s'accélère un peu, on en apprend un peu plus sur les raisons de la venue de Katherine... J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je me suis rendue compte que je suis passée au présent, ça convenait mieux aux actions ici... Il faudrait que je relise tout à la suite pour savoir comment mieux lier tout ça... Je vais d'abord finir cette histoire ;-) Review please !

* * *

><p>Le soleil se lève sur Mystic Falls et pendant un instant, Katherine Pierce reste immobile à l'observer. Enfin, elle a atteint son but. Bientôt, les siècles de complot, de fuite et de trahison seront derrière elle. Elle sera libre. A cette pensée, son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine. L'animal dont le sacrifice réglera tous ses problèmes se tient devant elle et la regarde sans peur. Ce calme a quelque peu perturbé la vampire au début, mais c'est plus simple ainsi. Sven l'a enfermée dans une vieille étable en ruine, à la lisière des bois. Les frères Salvatore ne songeront jamais à les chercher si près. Ils les croient sans doute déjà partis depuis longtemps de toute façon. Il ne manque plus qu'une seule pièce au puzzle et celle-ci est en route. Katherine lui a envoyé un message dès que l'animal a été en sécurité. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre. Dans quelques heures, elle pourra vivre en paix. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.<p>

Le soleil se lève sur Mystic Falls et ses rayons entrent par les larges fenêtres de la pension pour venir chatouiller le visage de Damon Salvatore. Ils dessinent des reflets dorés sur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs comme le jais semblent briller. Pourtant, aucune réaction n'anime le vampire. Dans sa prison mentale, il s'est assis en tailleur, fatigué de courir sans but sans jamais arriver nulle part. Il n'a absolument aucune notion du temps qui s'écoule et il se demande s'il se rendra compte du changement lorsque son corps commencera à se dessécher par manque de nourriture ou s'il est condamné à errer ainsi pour toujours. Comme il en a assez de parler seul en se posant dix mille fois les mêmes questions qui restent sans réponse, il cherche à faire le vide et ferme les yeux, cherchant refuge dans le sommeil.

Le soleil se lève sur Mystic Falls alors que le réveil de Stefan résonne dans la chambre où Elena et lui ont fini par s'allonger. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup dormi et des cernes sont apparus sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle est la première debout et elle ouvre les rideaux malgré le grognement de mécontentement de son petit ami. Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau et ils ont beaucoup à faire. Ils prennent une douche avant de descendre au salon, où Bonnie les attend, accompagnée de sa grand-mère. Stefan marque un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant la vieille femme puis il s'approche et lui tend la main :

- Je vous remercie d'être venue. Nous vous avons déjà tant demandé.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais.

Il le sait et en est d'autant plus reconnaissant. Avant qu'il puisse rouvrir la bouche, elle poursuit :

- Je connais le sort qu'a lancé Emily sur votre frère. Je vais essayer de l'en délivrer. Mais je ne promets rien, c'était… Enfin, elle est toujours, une sorcière exceptionnelle. Pendant ce temps-là, Bonnie va renouveler l'expérience qui lui a permis d'envoyer Damon auprès de Katherine avec vous. Nous devons découvrir où elle est.

- Et pourquoi elle veut tuer le cheval. Ajoute Elena à voix basse.

- Ca, je pense le savoir.

Stefan et Elena lancent un regard sidéré à la vieille sorcière. Derrière elle, Bonnie sourit. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle est déjà au courant.

- Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs siècles. Pour une raison obscure, certains êtres ont été créés avec un physique absolument identique.

- Comme Katherine et moi.

- Parfaitement. Ces êtres presque surnaturels ont des propriétés magiques élevées. C'est pourquoi les sorcières les ont toujours utilisés pour sceller des sorts particulièrement importants. De par leur rareté, ils assurent une longévité exceptionnelle au travail de la sorcière : tant qu'aucun double n'apparait, il n'existe aucun moyen de rompre le sort. Lorsque Bonnie m'a appris la présence du Tangata Manu aux côtés de Katherine, je me suis souvenue d'une vieille légende que me racontait ma grand-mère, qui la tenait elle-même de sa grand-mère.

Stefan et Elena sont littéralement pendus aux lèvres de la vieille femme et lorsqu'elle marque un temps de silence, ils se rapprochent d'elle, inconsciemment attirés par ses révélations. Leurs doigts entremêlés se serrent à la recherche de réconfort et ils attendent qu'elle poursuive :

- Je pense que Katherine a été utilisée comme double pour la création des Tangata Manu. Elle a dû servir de catalyseur pour maintenir leur nombre à trois. Celles qui les ont créés savaient que leur puissance était trop importante pour leur permettre de se reproduire à volonté. Pour l'équilibre du monde, trois ont vu le jour. Mais on sait depuis des siècles que le plus mauvais d'entre eux souhaite rompre le charme.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec ce cheval ? S'ils ont besoin du double de Katherine pour détruire ce sort, c'est après moi qu'ils devraient en avoir, non ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Généralement, les doubles ne sont pas censés vivre en même temps. En devenant un vampire, Katherine a perturbé l'ordre naturel des choses. Tant qu'elle vit, tu ne risques rien. C'est elle qui doit être sacrifiée.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout ! s'exclame la jeune fille, frustrée. Pourquoi Katherine aiderait-elle ce Sven si ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est la supprimer ?

- Je pense que ce qu'il cherche à faire, c'est transférer les pouvoirs qui lient Katherine à ce sort sur un autre double.

- C'est possible ? demande Stefan d'une petite voix, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse pour essayer de percer à jour les desseins de Katherine.

- Avec l'aide d'une sorcière efficace et volontaire, oui. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient besoin du cheval. Une fois le transfert effectué, ils pourront faire le sacrifice.

- Et Katherine s'en tirera encore une fois sans une égratignure. Murmure Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Sven est amoureux d'elle ? Et qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?

Lorsqu'il répond à Elena, la voix de Stefan est dure et froide :

- Impossible. Katherine n'aime qu'une personne au monde et c'est elle. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est enlever cette épée de Damoclès de sa tête et être libre. Je la connais suffisamment pour en être sûr. Elle joue avec lui comme elle a joué avec Damon et moi. C'est une sale garce.

- Exactement ma pensée ! ajoute Bonnie avec un sourire. Tous se joignent à elle et Elena lui est reconnaissante d'avoir un peu éclairci l'ambiance.

- Allons-y ! Au travail ! Stefan tu vas avec Bonnie. Elena, viens avec moi.

Elena est assez réticente à quitter son ami mais la sorcière ne lui laisse pas le choix et l'entraîne à l'étage. En haut des escaliers, elle s'arrête et lui demande :

- Où est-il ?

Elena se dirige lentement vers la porte de sa chambre et l'entrouvre doucement. Damon n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'ils l'ont posé sur son lit. Elle s'approche de lui, oubliant complètement la présence de la grand-mère de Bonnie.

- Eh Damon, on va te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

D'une main, elle repousse la mèche de cheveux qui barre son front. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dormir. Il a l'air si paisible à ce moment qu'elle en oublie sa rancœur et sa colère. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle ne verrait aucune différence avec Stefan. Ils ont le même visage doux et serein dans le sommeil. Oh bien évidemment, elle sait que s'il le pouvait, il se serait debout depuis un long moment, occupé à lui lancer des piques et à se moquer de son inquiétude. Jamais il ne la laisserait s'approcher suffisamment pour le toucher. Les murs qu'il a bâtis autour de lui sont si hauts que rien ne peut les escalader. Elle a essayé pourtant. Au début. Avant de découvrir le monstre qu'il est vraiment. Elle relève la tête et voit que la sorcière a préparé des chandelles tout autour du lit et installé une bassine d'eau sur la table de nuit :

- Je suis prête. Je voudrais que tu t'installes derrière lui et que tu le tiennes. Emily va tenter de m'empêcher de le libérer et son corps risque de s'agiter. Il pourrait se blesser. Or, nous avons besoin de lui en pleine forme pour empêcher le Tangata Manu de prendre le pouvoir.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le contenir… Il est bien plus fort que moi.

- Il faut que tu essayes. Il n'aura qu'une force humaine en se réveillant. C'est Emily qui se servira de lui.

Elena acquiesce, et s'installe à la tête du lit. Elle passe ses bras sous les aisselles du vampire dont la tête vient reposer contre son épaule. Les psalmodies commencent et elle prend une profonde inspiration, le nez dans les boucles noires de Damon. En silence, elle joint ses prières aux incantations de la sorcière. Aussi fou que cela paraisse, Stefan a besoin de Damon. Et pour une fois, le vampire n'est pas dans une situation telle qu'il puisse refuser d'être aidé. Il n'a pas besoin de leur faire confiance cette fois-ci. S'ils échouent, il ne leur en voudra pas puisqu'il ne sait même pas qu'ils tentent de le sauver. Pense-t-il vraiment que Stefan l'abandonnerait ? Les questions se bousculent dans son esprit et en attendant le résultat, elle ferme les yeux elle aussi et se laisse bercer par le chant de la sorcière dont elle ne comprend pas un mot.


	15. Duel et délivrance

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. (quel dommage d'ailleurs lol)

Résumé : On approche de la fin maintenant ! Séance de sauvetage !

* * *

><p>Un faible bruit le réveille. C'est le premier son autre que celui de sa propre respiration et de son cœur qu'il entend depuis le départ d'Emily. Tous les sens en alerte, il se relève et se concentre sur les indices qui parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne reconnaît pas la voix ni les mots et en déduit donc qu'une sorcière est dans le coup. Il élimine Emily : celle-ci a été claire dans ses intentions de le laisser croupir là jusqu'à la fin des temps. En levant les yeux au ciel, il prie pour que ce ne soit pas Bonnie : cette gamine n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur et à chaque fois, il se retrouve à essuyer les pots cassés. Mais qui alors ? Il ne connaît pas beaucoup d'autres sorcières et Stefan encore moins.<p>

Pendant un long moment, rien d'autre que les incantations lointaines ne lui parviennent et il finit par penser qu'Emily s'amuse encore à ses dépens en jouant avec ses nerfs. Alors qu'il est sur le point de se rasseoir, une faible lueur attire son regard. Conscient qu'Emily est sans doute au bout du chemin, il s'élance vivement. Cependant, lorsqu'il est suffisamment proche pour distinguer les silhouettes, il en compte deux. Surpris, il reconnaît la grand-mère de miss Catastrophe qui semble en pleine confrontation avec son ancêtre. Elle l'aperçoit et lui tend la main :

- Damon, je suis venue te ramener dans ton monde.

- Pourquoi ?

Malgré lui, ses défenses ont pris le dessus et il observe la vieille femme avec suspicion.

- Parce que ma petite-fille me l'a demandé. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle pense que tu ne mérites pas un tel sort.

Comme il ne fait pas un geste vers elle, elle ajoute :

- Enfin, si tu te plais tant ici, je lui dirai que tu n'as pas voulu rentrer. Ils comprendront.

- Ils ?

- Ton frère, Bonnie, Elena… Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Maintenant je suis sûr que c'est un piège jamais ils ne chercheraient à m'aider. Ils me détestent tous. Non pas que cela me dérange, remarquez !

- Tu te trompes. Mais je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre. Donne-moi ta main.

Damon est tenté de lui obéir. Son esprit paranoïaque prévoit un piège mais d'un autre côté, il peut difficilement tomber plus mal. La mort même serait une douce délivrance comparée à ce néant. Il prend donc sa décision et s'avance vers la main tendue. « _Alea Jacta Est » _pense-t-il lorsque soudain, l'autre silhouette, jusqu'à présent silencieuse, se jette sur son chemin et lève une barrière de feu entre lui et la vieille dame.

- Non ! Il doit payer pour ses crimes ! S'il repart, d'autres humains souffriront. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela. C'est contraire à toutes nos valeurs !

Les flammes avancent rapidement vers lui et il sent la chaleur lécher sa peau. Instinctivement, il recule mais la vieille sorcière ne le lâche pas des yeux calmement, elle le rassure :

- Tu n'as pas de corps ici Damon. Traverse, tu ne risques rien.

La chaleur sur ses joues lui dit le contraire et il fait un pas de plus en arrière. Mais le sourire narquois d'Emily pique son orgueil au vif. Elle sait qu'il ne fait jamais confiance à personne. Elle sait que des décennies d'expérience lui hurlent de sauter à la gorge de son adversaire au lieu de chercher à traverser les flammes pour fuir. Le regard doux de la jument passe alors dans son esprit. Son immobilité lorsqu'il l'a délivrée puis soignée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce jour-là, l'animal a placé sa vie entre ses mains. Sans réfléchir davantage, il prend son élan et effectue un magnifique saut au-dessus de la barrière de feu. Malgré ses efforts, il sent les flammes le rattraper et l'attirer en leur sein. Il voit les lèvres de la vieille sorcière murmurer des psaumes et la chaleur s'atténue un peu. Il réalise alors qu'il est au centre d'une bataille acharnée entre les deux femmes : son sort dépend de l'issue du combat. Un cercle de feu s'est formé autour de lui et il ne peut plus bouger. Habitué au rôle de prédateur, Damon trouve ce rôle de simple spectateur plutôt contrariant. Surtout que petit à petit, il est tiraillé de l'intérieur et bientôt, il se sent si mal qu'il est contraint de s'asseoir à terre. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et personne ne se trouve assez près pour lui expliquer. Malgré ses efforts, ses yeux finissent par se fermer sous l'effet de la douleur et bientôt il n'entend plus rien d'autre que les incantations des deux femmes.

Elena rouvre les yeux en sentant le premier tremblement parcourir le corps serré contre elle. La sorcière a fermé les yeux et continue à chanter. Damon ne bouge plus et elle finit par se demander si elle n'a pas rêvé. Cependant, une seconde vague de tremblements, plus violente, finit de la convaincre : le combat a commencé. Elle resserre son emprise sur le vampire et murmure à son oreille. Dès que Damon retrouvera le contrôle de son corps, elle veut qu'il sache qui le retient prisonnier. En effet, s'il décide de se libérer, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de l'en empêcher et elle connaît sur le bout des doigts les dégâts engendrés par un Damon en colère. Tant qu'à faire, elle préférerait éviter de mourir sous les morsures de celui qu'ils essayent de sauver. La lutte lui semble durer une éternité. Les muscles de ses bras tremblent à leur tour sous la tension qu'elle leur impose pour ne pas relâcher leur emprise malgré les mouvements brusques et violents de sa charge. Telle une marionnette, le vampire cherche à se libérer à force de gestes erratiques et désordonnés. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de craquer, elle le sent se relâcher et reposer immobile entre ses bras. Sa respiration est hachée et elle n'a qu'une envie : se lever et détendre ses jambes et ses bras mais elle n'est pas sûre que tout soit réglé. La sorcière a cessé de chanter, et est tombée à genoux, haletante et épuisée elle aussi. Doucement, Elena pose ses lèvres à l'oreille du vampire :

- Damon ! Damon c'est Elena. Je t'en prie, fais un effort. Mystic a besoin de toi.

Un nouveau frisson parcourt le corps du vampire et Elena resserre son étreinte, mais elle sait que cette fois, ses bras ne résisteront pas. Elle n'est pas à la hauteur. Mais il ne se débat pas. Seule sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui, elle n'aurait même pas entendu le mot qui franchit ses lèvres. Un seul mot, mais qui fait naître en elle un nouvel espoir. Ils ont réussi ! Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle attrape le coupe-papier posé sur la table de chevet et entaille légèrement son poignet, avant de le porter aux lèvres de Damon :

- Je suis là Damon… Bois doucement, ça va aller maintenant.

Hésitant dans un premier temps, Damon trouve bientôt ses marques et Elena sent le sang quitter son organisme, aspiré par le vampire. Etrangement, elle n'a pas mal et c'est un rugissement de haine qui la tire de sa léthargie. Dans la foulée, deux mains puissantes font reculer Damon, si vite que les canines du vampire laissent une trace sanglante sur son bras. Hébétée, Elena a besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle voit Stefan, debout au-dessus du corps de son frère, toute trace d'humanité disparue de son visage :

- Comment oses-tu encore lui faire du mal ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ! Mais c'est fini pour toi Damon. Tu l'auras voulu.

Il a trouvé un pieu, elle ne sait pas où, mais elle se lève d'un bond, pour se jeter entre les deux frères :

- Non !

Son cri reste étranglé dans sa gorge et elle chancelle sur ses jambes. La perte de sang fait tomber un rideau noir devant ses yeux mais elle met toute sa volonté au service de ce dernier effort. Lorsqu'il la voit prête à s'effondrer, Stefan oublie sa rage pendant un instant pour la rattraper.

Lorsque les bras de son petit ami se resserrent sur elle, Elena sait qu'elle a réussi :

- Stefan, ce n'est pas sa faute. Il ne savait pas. Il en avait besoin et c'était mon idée. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

- Il allait te tuer ! Et tu le défends encore !

- Pas fait… Exprès…

Les yeux d'Elena se voilent, le monde devient noir et elle s'écroule sans connaissance contre la poitrine de Stefan.


	16. Impardonnable ?

Disclaimer : les personnages (en particulier Damon), ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. (quel dommage d'ailleurs lol)

Résumé : Stefan est remonté contre son frère (pour changer), qui trouve en Bonnie une alliée plutôt inattendue.

* * *

><p>En ouvrant les yeux, Damon est aveuglé par la lumière. Il referme ses paupières et inspire profondément, pour évaluer les alentours. L'odeur est caractéristique : il se trouve dans sa chambre, il en est certain. D'autant plus qu'il est à plat ventre sur l'épais tapis qu'il a acheté il y a quelques décennies en pensant qu'y amener une jeune femme pour des ébats endiablés serait plutôt agréable. Plusieurs personnes sont dans la pièce avec lui. Il reconnaît la vieille sorcière qui l'a aidé et dont le cœur bat si fort et si irrégulièrement qu'il a l'impression qu'elle lui crie dans les oreilles. L'aura de Stefan lui parvient aussi, à la fois effrayé et enragé. Drôle de combinaison pour son petit frère. Et aussi… Elena. C'est bien son odeur de violette qui parvient à ses narines en dernier. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle est si semblable à celle de Katherine qu'au début, il se laissait abuser. Plus maintenant. Miss Catastrophe est là aussi, réalise-t-il soudain en entendant la jeune fille aider sa grand-mère à se relever. Il sait qu'il devrait ouvrir les yeux et affronter la réalité. Mais son organisme a besoin de quelques instants pour savourer sa liberté retrouvée. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres en un mouvement réflexe et le goût du sang descend dans sa bouche. En véritable expert, il remarque immédiatement que c'est du sang humain, et non pas l'ersatz animal qu'avale Stefan en temps normal. De plus, il est encore tout frais et a un petit goût succulent… Cet humain a bon goût… pense-t-il avant de reconnaître la violette. C'est comme un déclic dans son esprit. Le brouillard qui l'habitait encore s'évapore et il se redresse, horrifié. Les pièces du puzzle s'arrangent comme par enchantement et il se souvient de tout : le duel contre Emily, le feu, la douleur… Et pour finir, la voix d'Elena qui l'appelait et puis lui disait de… Non ! Non il n'avait pas pu faire cela ! Mais ce qu'il voit confirme ses craintes : Elena est allongée sur le lit, immobile, et Stefan est penché sur elle. Damon se relève et s'approche. Bonnie le regarde et sourit :<p>

- Ravie de te revoir Damon.

Il ne sait quoi répondre. Depuis quand Miss Catastrophe est-elle contente de le voir ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a pourtant pas fait grand-chose pour lui faire plaisir… Il adresse un signe de tête à la vieille sorcière. C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux en matière de remerciements et les deux femmes n'en attendent pas plus. En revanche, Stefan ne le regarde pas et siffle entre ses dents :

- Sors d'ici Damon ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais.

- Stef, elle va s'en tirer non ? Je… Je ne voulais pas en prendre autant.

- Dégage ! hurle Stefan en repoussant la main de son frère.

Ils se regardent en silence et Damon sent la colère monter en lui. Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était totalement innocent, mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès… Pour une fois, et il ne sait pas bien pourquoi, ce détail mineur lui importe. Une main se pose sur son bras et il se retourne en montrant les dents, ravi d'avoir un moyen de faire retomber la pression en se défoulant. Il s'arrête net en reconnaissant Bonnie, qui le regarde sans peur bien qu'il ait été à deux doigts de lui arracher la gorge. Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Damon est si surpris qu'il ne songe même pas à résister et il la suit sagement sans même émettre de remarques insolentes. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la cuisine, elle lui tend une serviette humide :

- Tiens, essuye-toi un peu. Ce look ne risque pas de calmer Stefan. Elena va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas. A ce moment-là, il te pardonnera.

- Qui dit que j'ai besoin de son pardon ?

- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi, Damon Salvatore ! Ma grand-mère a défié l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de notre famille pour toi alors ton égocentrisme, ça suffit !

Ils se taisent quelques minutes tandis que Damon se rince la bouche puis va chercher une poche de sang dans le frigo, qu'il approvisionne régulièrement pour les cas d'urgence. Il s'assoit dans le salon, espérant ainsi éviter le regard de la jeune fille, mais c'est peine perdue car elle le suit comme son ombre et se plante devant lui.

- Va t'occuper d'elle.

- Elena n'a pas besoin de moi. Stefan est avec elle.

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Alors qu'elle le regarde sans détourner une seule fois les yeux, Bonnie voit les barrières se dresser autour de lui aussi clairement que si elles étaient réelles. Ses mécanismes de défense sont si profondément ancrés en lui qu'il n'y prend même plus garde. Elle pousse un soupir et se glisse sur le sofa près de lui. Si près que le vampire esquisse un mouvement de recul.

- Arrête tes conneries tu veux ? J'en ai marre que tu fasses comme si j'étais une pestiférée ! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher la dernière fois quand tu avais besoin de moi ! Alors maintenant, tu assumes !

A nouveau, il reste sans voix. Cela ne lui arrive pas souvent et il commence à se demander s'il n'a pas de séquelles suite à son inconscience forcée. Bonnie ne lui a jamais parlé comme cela. En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, personne ne lui a plus parlé comme ça depuis des lustres. Peut-être même jamais. Il n'y avait pas de raisons au départ et après, ils avaient tous trop peur de lui pour oser lui tenir tête ainsi. Le temps qu'il reprenne contenance, elle a à nouveau posé sa main sur son bras :

- Ecoute, j'ai essayé d'envoyer Stefan auprès de Katherine. Comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Son attachement à Elena a remplacé la connexion qui existait entre lui et Katherine. Si tu veux retrouver Mystic, on doit réessayer ensemble. Vite.

Il relève la tête et regarde la main sur son bras. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se permet un tel geste. Mais il ne relève pas car les mots qu'elle a prononcés l'emplissent à nouveau de colère :

- Comment cela la « retrouver » ? Stefan l'a mise à l'abri.

- Non, il…

Elle l'informe des événements qui ont eu lieu pendant la nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, Damon passe par toutes les émotions. Des émotions qu'il ne peut pas faire taire. Pas encore. Pas tant que Katherine est sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ses yeux prennent une teinte si foncée que Bonnie ne distingue bientôt plus ses pupilles et une fois qu'elle se tait, la réponse de Damon est claire et sans appel :

- On y va Bonnie. Maintenant. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

Elle sourit et prend sa main. L'ombre qui plane autour de Damon est toujours là, mais la jeune fille n'y prête plus trop attention. Elle a décidé de lui offrir une seconde chance depuis quelques jours déjà et pour l'instant, le vampire n'a encore rien fait pour ne pas mériter cette confiance. En quelques minutes, elle rassemble l'énergie nécessaire et se concentre.

Damon sait à quoi s'attendre et il n'est pas surpris de se retrouver au milieu de nulle part, à quelques mètres de Katherine, qui lui tourne le dos. Il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice lui permettant de savoir où la garce est allée se cacher et surtout, surtout, où est Mystic. S'il en croit leurs suppositions, tant que le transfert n'a pas eu lieu, l'animal ne risque rien. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappe pas : il a pris tant de vies au cours de son existence sans jamais se soucier des conséquences. En savourant même la plupart de ces morts. Si on lui avait dit, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'il se plierait en quatre pour aider un animal et qu'il tolérerait sans trop de mal l'assistance de Miss Catastrophe, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et il aurait probablement tordu le cou de l'insolent messager. Sans aucun remords. Un hennissement le tire de sa rêverie. Il s'éloigne de Katherine et se dirige vers le bruit. La jument est bien là. Nerveuse, elle frappe la porte de son box à l'aide de son sabot. Damon s'approche doucement.

- Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre… Je vais te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les fines oreilles noires se dressent et pendant un instant, il a l'impression qu'elle le voit. Mais il est distrait par une inscription gravée au-dessus de la porte. Soudain, il sait où il est. Il connaît cet endroit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est de retour à la pension, l'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure pour concocter un plan. Sans accorder un regard à Bonnie, il se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil en se souvenant qu'Elena et Stefan sont toujours dedans. Aux aguets, il écoute les voix à travers la porte. Avec soulagement, il reconnaît celle d'Elena.

- Stefan, je le ferais pour toi si c'était nécessaire. Damon est ton frère. Il a beau être égoïste, cruel et prétentieux, le même sang coule dans vos veines.

- Le tien aussi maintenant !

- Je te le répète, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! On s'est tous donné du mal pour délivrer Damon… J'ai fait ma part, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Mais Elena ! Il était en train de te tuer !

- Ne dis pas d'idioties. Je vais bien. Il n'a pas réalisé qu'il buvait trop. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait été vraiment conscient. Ecoute Stefan, n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît. L'important est d'empêcher la création d'une armée d'hommes-oiseaux tout-puissants, tu ne crois pas ?

Damon entend son frère émettre un grognement d'approbation et la voix de la jeune fille poursuit :

- Alors allons-y ! Je me sens mieux, je t'assure. Descendons voir comment se débrouille Bonnie avec Damon.

- Espérons juste qu'il ne l'a pas encore tuée… répond Stefan d'une voix sombre.

Un sourire ravi effleure alors les lèvres de Damon : le petit le connaît bien. Jusqu'à peu, il aurait sans nul doute réglé le compte de Miss Catastrophe sans y repenser à deux fois. Mais comme les pas des deux tourtereaux s'approchent de la porte, il recule et se cache dans une pièce adjacente avant d'entrer silencieusement dans sa chambre une fois qu'il est sûr qu'ils sont tous en bas. Impossible d'affronter Stefan ce soir et même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, il ne pourrait pas regarder Elena en face non plus. Mieux vaut qu'il mette son plan en action seul. Ce sera plus sûr, les autres risqueraient de tout faire capoter. Déterminé, il se change rapidement puis s'éclipse par la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, rien ne l'arrêtera et sosie ou pas, Katherine ou pas, il ne laissera personne se dresser sur son chemin. L'imminence de l'action et l'approche du combat font monter l'adrénaline dans son corps et alors qu'il conduit sa voiture sportive sans trop d'égards pour le moteur, il se sent revivre. Une vie calme et ordinaire comme la souhaite Stefan, très peu pour lui. Par contre, botter le derrière à des êtres surnaturels, côtoyer des sorcières et goûter à de jeunes cheerleaders pleines de vie et d'enthousiasme, voilà un programme plus qu'alléchant. A la pensée des plaisirs qui l'attendent une fois le problème de Katherine et de sa colombe réglé, son pied appuye encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Dans un rugissement du moteur, le véhicule fait un bond en avant et Damon file à toute allure vers son destin.


End file.
